Digimon Generations BEING REWRITTEN
by JadeFoxfire
Summary: FEEL FREE TO READ BUT NEW CHAPTERS WILL HOPEFULLY BE POSTED SOON! Two years after their time in the Digiworld the digidestined get a second chance to go back. This time it's not the same world they had two years ago and they have to deal with old foes and each other. Contains characters from Seasons 1, 3, 4, and 5.
1. It's Time to Go Back, Part 1

**Chapter 1: It's Time to Go Back, Part 1**

**Author's Note: So this is my first story. Just a thought I've had for a while that I've finally decided to write down. I'm going to appologize in advance if any of the characters seem OOC. In my defense this IS two years in the future so they will have hopefully matured a little. So enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep.<em>

Takuya Kanbara paused the game he was currently playing and went in search of his phone. _Now where did I put it? I think I left it in my coat…_He went over to the closet and reached into his coat pocket. As his hand wrapped around his phone he heard the game start up. _That's odd. It normally stays paused for at least 15 minutes. Unless…._ His thoughts trailed off as realization hit him. He ran back to the TV to find his little brother playing the game.

"Shinya!" he yelled, tackling. "Get off! I was playing it!"

"Takuya," his mom called from the kitchen, "Let Shinya play a little. You've been on it for a couple of hours already."

"Fine," he sighed, turning to his phone to see why it had buzzed. He clicked open and looked at the screen. It read:

**Do you want another chance to save the world?**

**Please reply:**

**Yes or No**

Takuya's eyes widened. He read the message once, twice, three times in disbelief. He finally clicked Yes. A couple of seconds after he sent his reply another message came. This time it read:

**You know what to do.**

"Mom," he called, "I'm going out for a little bit."

He turned and ran out of the house. As he raced towards the station he wondered if his friends had gotten it too.

* * *

><p>Koji Minamoto stared at a bouquet of flowers. He had been trying to find the perfect one for almost an hour. He finally decided that he liked this one but he needed a second opinion before he took finally decided.<p>

"Hey Koichi, what do you think about this one?" he called to his twin.

Koichi Kimura looked away from the wilting flowers in front of him and went to join his brother. He studied the flowers for a bit before answering.

"I think they look perfect," Koichi answered softly. "Mom would love them."

"That's what I thought," Koji turned his attention to the store owner. "Excuse me, how much is this bouquet?"

He heard the man answer just as his phone went off. He figured he had enough money anyways so he went over to the cash register. As the owner rang up the bouquet he felt Koichi tap on his shoulder. Koji turned to see his twin staring wide-eyed at his phone.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

"You may want to check your phone," he responded.

Curious he pulled out his phone and opened his new message. It was:

**Do you want another chance to save the world?**

**Please reply:**

**Yes or No**

Koji looked up at his brother, "Koichi should we say yes?"

Koichi just nodded in response and Koji quickly keyed his answer and got an answer almost immediately. It read:

**You know what to do.**

"Excuse me sir," Koichi said politely, "Is there any way for you to hold onto our purchase for a couple of hours? Something urgent came up and we can't really bring the flowers with us."

"Yeah," the owner answered, "I'll just put it in the back. Come for it when you're ready."

The twins thanked him and rushed out of the store.

"So we're going back," Koichi commented on their way to the station.

"Looks like it," Koji responded. "But we'll find out one we get there."

* * *

><p>"Hey Yutaka give it back!" Tommy Himi yelled at his older brother, jumping for his hat that was dangling a little more than a foot above his head.<p>

"No way!" Yutaka said grinning at Tommy, who knew that his brother was having fun with this.

"Please?" he asked after he stopped jumping. Tommy knew Yutaka hadn't expected that reaction and saw him lower his guard. He saw his chance and tackled his older brother, knocking him off his feet.

He snatched his hat back and ran to his room, ignoring the calls of his brother. Tommy collapsed on his bed smiling. Two years ago he wouldn't have even dreamed that he could have this much fun with Yutaka. But a lot had happened these last two years, mainly the Digiworld and all his new friends. The young boy closed his eyes and thought about the Digiworld. _Will I ever be able to see them again? Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, I wonder how they are doing. What about Kumamon and Korikakumon? I know they are spirits but-_

_Beep, beep, beep._

Tommy jumped as his phone signaled it had received a message. He had forgotten it was in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the message.

**Do you want another chance to save the world?**

**Please reply:**

**Yes or No**

_Another chance? I'm being asked to come back?_ Tommy almost jumped for joy. He quickly pressed send without another thought and raced out the door.

"Yutaka I'm going out!" he said as he passed his brother who was reading on the couch. "I'll be back in time for dinner!"

He was out the door before his phone beeped again. He opened it up and read:

**You know what to do.**

_Way ahead of you. I've been waiting for this._ Tommy sprinted to the station unable to contain his excitement.

* * *

><p>Zoe Orimoto stood on her porch and breathed in the smells of her backyard. She had just come back from visiting her old friends in Italy. It was fun catching up with them and visiting the sights. Now that she was back in Japan she couldn't stop thinking about Italy. It was the other way around a few days ago, she couldn't wait to come back home.<p>

"Zoe," her mother called, "You need to go clean up your room."

"Alright," she called back. She took one last look around the yard and went back inside to go clean up her room.

She stopped in her doorway and looked about. _Well let's get started_. Truthfully her room wasn't that bad but it did need to be cleaned. After Zoe had put away everything from her trip she put her souvenirs out. After checking that she liked their final placement she straightened up and smacked her head on the shelf above, knocking something off. She rubbed her head and went to investigate what had fallen. It was a picture of her from two years ago with Takuya, Tommy, J.P., Koji and Koichi. She hadn't seen them in a while because of her trip and school.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Zoe placed the picture back on the shelf and went over to her bed. She picked it up and opened the message. She had put her phone on a setting where it read the messages out loud. She closed her eyes and listened.

"_**Do you want another chance to save the world? Please reply: Yes or No**_" the computerized voice read.

Her eyes flew open and she grabbed the phone and read the exact thing that had just been said. She hadn't imagined it. It really had those words typed out. Finger trembling Zoe keyed in her answer and pressed send. A lifetime seemed to pass before she got an answer. She read the words as the voice read them out loud.

"_**You know what to do."**_ The voice stated.

Zoe put her phone in her pocket and went down the stairs.

"Mom," she said, "I've finished cleaning. May I go out for a little bit?"

"Of course dear," her mom answered. "Make sure you're back in time for dinner."

Zoe nodded and left her house. It seemed strange that she was walking this time knowing what was going to happen. It gave her a different feeling. Last time she had been curious as well but this time she knew what she was in for.

* * *

><p>J.P. Shibayama stood at the bus stop with his friend Conner. They had met through the school's magic club and had just gone to a magic show together.<p>

"So what did you think about the appearing bunny?" J.P. asked.

"Well," Conner started, thinking a little more before he continued, "I think he must have had a latch or something built in the box. I mean I didn't see any trap doors or anything when I went up to inspect it."

"Well whatever he did, it was pretty cool," J.P. said as the bus pulled up to the stop. They both got on and sat down before they continued their conversation.

"I bet I can guess your favorite trick," Conner said, after they had discussed most of the unique tricks they had seen.

"Oh yeah?" J.P. asked. "And what was it?"

"The escaping the handcuffs."

"Why would you say that?" J.P. asked confused.

"Because it's the only trick that must have seemed like magic to you," Conner paused. "Seeing you still can't do it."

"Hey!" J.P. protested. "I can do it! I just have…a little…trouble…sometimes…"

Before Conner could say anything three beeps sounded from J.P.'s pocket.

"Huh, a text? Wonder who it's from…" J.P. said absentmindedly while he opened it. Conner leaned over to see the screen and read the message along with J.P.

**Do you want another chance to save the world?**

**Please reply:**

**Yes or No**

"What?" Conner asked. "That's a little weird. What's this about J.P.?"

"It's part of a game my friends and I play," J.P. said hurriedly.

"Really? Do you think I could join?" Conner asked interestedly.

"Umm I don't know," J.P. said while keying in a response. "I'd have to ask the leader."

"Ok! Well this is my stop!" Conner said while standing up. "Tell me what he says!"

As J.P. watched Conner get off the bus he heard his phone beep again. He pulled it open and read it.

**You know what to do.**

He got off the bus near the station and dialed home.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom it's me."

"_So how was the show?"_

"It was amazing! He had tones of neat tricks! So Conner and I were feeling kinda hungry so we were gonna go grab a bite to eat. Is it ok if I come home a little later?"

"_Thta's fine. Do you have money for food?"_

"Yes mom."

"_Alright. Have fun and say hi to Conner to me."_

"Will do. Bye."

"_Bye-bye."_

J.P. hung up the phone and headed towards the station, all fired for a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this didn't seem too long but I think this will be about the lenght of the others. Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome (as well as compliments :D).<strong>


	2. It's Time to Go Back, Part 2

**Chapter 2: Time to Go Back Part 2**

**Author's Note: Hey so here is chapter 2! Yay! Hopefully I will be able to up load often but no promises. I've got tons of homework and the only way I can manage to procrastinate by writing this story is if I have homework on the computer. So yeah... Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Izzy Izumi blinked as the sunlight streamed through his window. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the clock he realized the day. With a groan he flopped back on his bed. <em>Sunday. The only day I have off school and I still wake up before eight.<em> He kicked off his covers and went down the stairs for some breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother placing food on the table.

"Good morning!" his mom said cheerily.

"Good morning," Izzy replied, less enthusiastic than his mom.

"Have anything planned for today?" she asked, sitting down across from him.

"I don-" Izzy was cut off as the telephone rang.

His mom left quickly and answered the phone. Izzy was just about to start eating when his mother handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Izzy said.

"_Hey Izzy!"_ a familiar voice responded.

"Tai!" Izzy exclaimed.

"_The one and only!" _Tai responded laughing. _"Why do you sound so surprised?"_

"You just normally don't call me this early."

"_Oh yeah sorry bout that. Anyways do ya have anything planned for today?"_

"Don't think so…why?"

"_We are planning to meet at the park this afternoon around noon. Can you come?"_

"Who's we?"

"_You know, me, you, Matt, T.K., and all the rest."_

"Sounds like fun! Noon right?"

"_Yep! See ya there!"_

Izzy hung up the phone and looked at his mom. "Tai and the rest invited me to the park with them. It's going to be at noon. Do we have anything then?"

"Nope," his mom said. "I'm going shopping after I finish eating so I probably won't be here when you leave."

Izzy nodded and finished his breakfast. Afterwards he went back up to his room and booted up his computer. He clicked on the Internet and began checking his regular sites. He surfed around and did some work. After a couple of hours he glanced at his clock and saw the numbers 11:22 glowing back at him. The ride to the park took about 30 minutes so he decided to check his e-mail real quick before he turned off his computer and left.

_Not that many I'm interested in reading_ he thought while deleting e-mail after e-mail. Following his usual routine he went to his spam. One title stood out: **Time for Camp Again!** Izzy opened it at began to read.

Time for Summer Camp Again!

Two years ago you attended a one of a kind camp and we are holding another much like it. If you enjoyed the experience you have another chance to do it again! If you would like to attend please send a response back to . We are going digital this year!

I'm looking forward to seeing if you are going to come again!

Pixi

Head Counselor

Izzy stared at the message and read it again and again. He couldn't believe it. There were too many hints for it not to be connected to the Digiworld. _Should I answer? What'll happen if I do?_ Thousands of similar thoughts raced through his mind. Immersed in his dilemma he failed to notice the minutes ticking by. Suddenly the shrill pitch of the phone's ring sounded, startling him. Heart pounding he answered it.

"H-Hello?" he stammered.

"_Izzy where are you?"_ Tai's voice sounded a little irritated.

"Where am I?"

"_Yeah it's now ten past noon. Usually you are the first one here. Something the matter?"_

"Yeah," Izzy responded slowly. "I'll show you when I get there."

Izzy hung up the phone and grabbed his laptop with the message still on the screen. He put it in his bag and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>Tai Kamiya stared at his phone. Izzy, <em>Izzy<em>, polite-yes-sir-yes-ma'am Izzy had just hung up in the middle of his sentence.

"Is Izzy ok?" he heard his sister Kari asked.

"He hung up on me," Tai managed to say, still shocked.

"Hey Tai!" Sora Tankenouchi said snapping her fingers in front of his face. "You're sister asked you a question and all you have to say is that he hung up on you?"

"Sorry," Tai apologized, "He didn't say. It sounded like something was the matter but he didn't say exactly what. All he said was that he would show us when he got here."

"So he's still coming?" Joe Kido asked looking up from his book.

"Sounds like it," Tai responded shrugging.

"Do you have to study Joe?" Mimi Tachikawa asked the studious member of the group. "It's a day off, relax a little."

"I want to get into a good school," Joe stated, continuing to read. "Don't you?"

"Yeah," Mimi replied, a little offended, "But-"

"Hey guys!" a loud voice interrupted her and the group saw the small figure of T.K. Takaishi running towards them.

"T.K.!" Kari cried happily as she ran towards her friend.

Tai watched the two youngest DigiDestined embraced each other. He looked beyond them and saw another figure approaching them. _Taking his time as usual. Typical._

"Matt!" T.K. called to the slowly approaching figure, "Hurry up!"

Matt Ishida quickened his pace a little at his younger brother's call. He reached the group and looked around. "T.K.," he began, "We aren't the last ones. There was no need for me to run."

"Huh?" the young blond stated, "You're right. Where's Izzy?"

Tai was about to answer when a voice called to them. He turned to see Izzy racing towards them.

* * *

><p>"S-Sor-Sorry I-I'm l-late," the redhead panted, trying to catch his breath. He pulled put his computer, opened it up and turned it so that is faced towards the curious group. "Look," he managed to gasp before collapsing slightly onto the ground.<p>

The group of DigiDestined gathered around the computer and read the e-mail. After a little bit each one seemed to be stunned.

"Izzy," Tai began slowly, "What is this?"

"I think, no, I _believe_ that it is an e-mail from Piximon asking us to come back to the Digiworld," Izzy stated firmly.

"But we were told that we weren't going to be able to go back!" Mimi cried. "That's why we gave up our crests!"

"I know," Izzy said, "But I think that that's going to change."

Izzy sat there looking at all of his friends. He saw them struggling to comprehend what he had just said. He knew it sounded ridiculous since they had indeed been told that they were not going to come back but he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe events had changed the circumstances.

"I think we should go," Matt stated, pulling Izzy back to reality.

"Matt…" Izzy said softly, unable to believe that Matt had been the first one to say he wanted to go back. He was still slightly overprotective of T.K. so Izzy had thought that he would be the last one who wanted to go back.

"I agree with Matt," Joe said, shocking Izzy even more. "We are the DigiDestined and it's our job to help the Digimon."

"Joe…" Izzy sai, absolutely stunned that the two people who he thought would be the last to volunteer to go were the first.

"Well it's decided then," Tai stated. "Izzy why don't you send an e-mail back."

Izzy nodded and proceeded to compose an e-mail. He read over what he had typed and then showed it to the others.

Counselor Pixi,

My friends and I would be delighted to go back. How do we get there this time?

They nodded in assessment and Izzy hit send. It wasn't long before a reply came.

Thank you!

Please take the northbound train at 1:45 and then take the metro at 2:15.

"We need to hurry!" Sora exclaimed. "It's 1:10 right now and it takes anywhere between 20 to 30 minutes to get there!"

The group nodded and the all quickly sped to the train station as soon as they could. Izzy couldn't help but feel that this time was going to be very different.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter from the Digimon Adventure season. Sorry that Tai got so little POV (which is what the line breaks mean, a change in POV) and it was mainly Izzy. But I thought Izzy would be the best choice. Don't worry Matt, T.K., Kari and all the rest will get their turn...eventually.<strong>

**So I had gotten a question relating to my earlier chapter about wheter or not I was going to add in another Warrior and the answer is no. I am not ging to be adding in any OCs (except for perhaps their Digital enemies). Sorry.**


	3. It's Time to Go Back, Part 3

**Chapter 3: Time to Go Back Part 3**

Author's Note: So here's chapter three! This time the Tamers take the stage! So yeah glad I had time to write this. Homework's been a pain. Glad my muse was working with me instead of againt me! :D So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Henry Wong stared at his computer. It seemed like it had been only yesterday when he had met Terriermon and started on his adventure as a Digimon Tamer but in reality it had been two years since he had laid eyes on the green digital monster. <em>Will I ever see him again?<em> Henry asked himself. He heard a knock on his slightly open door and turned to see his younger sister Suzie standing in the hallway.

"You thinking about Terriermon?" she asked.

"Yeah," Henry sighed, turning back to the computer. "Do you miss Lopmon?"

Suzie nodded. "I don't remember everything but I do always remembering feeling safe around her."

Henry said nothing, remembering all the times Suzie had been in danger. He heard her enter the room and sit down on his bed. After a couple of seconds in silence she spoke.

"Hey do have any plans later today?" she questioned.

"No," Henry said turning to face her, slightly puzzled. "Why?"

"Cuz Takato called and said he wanted to have a get together."

"A get together huh?" Henry mused. "What time?"

"He said to meet in the park in 20 minutes or so."

"How long ago did he call?"

Suzie leaned over and glanced at the clock before answering. "About ten minutes ago…"

"Suzie!" Henry groaned. "C'mon let's go."

Henry called to his dad and told him that they were leaving to meet Takato at the park. The siblings left their house and walked to the park, chatting about the Digital World as they went.

* * *

><p>Takato Matsuki sat in the park waiting for everyone to come. He had arrived here early because he wanted to just sit and think in the place it had all began. <em>A blue card. Who would've thought my life would be changed by one little card. But it was worth it. I made some great friends, especially Guilmon. I hope he's ok wherever he is.<em>

"Hey Takato!" a voice yelled and Takato opened his eyes to see his two best friends Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa running towards him.

"Hey Kenta, Kazu," Takato replied once they got to him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Kenta replied. "Are we the first ones here?"

"What do you think?" Kazu asked. "There's only me, you and Takato."

"I was just checking Kazu," Kenta said.

"We almost beat them," a soft voice came behind them.

The three boys turned to see Jeri Katou holding hands with Ai and Mako the youngest siblings of their group.

"Awww," Mako wined letting go of Jeri's hand. "I wanna be the first."

"Well we aren't Mako," Jeri said letting go of his sister's hand and crouching down to eye-level.

"I know," the young boy said softly.

"Well you beat me and Suzie," a voice said slightly amused, and the slowly growing group turned to see Henry and Suzie standing off to the side.

"Rika and Ryo as well," Suzie chimed in.

"That's true," Ai said. "Where are Ryo and Rika?"

"Right behind you," a voice chuckled and the turned to see Ryo Akiyama leaning against a tree.

"Wait," Mako said, frowning slightly. "You're not Ryo and Rika you're just Ryo."

"Just Ryo?" he asked. "That hurts ya know."

Ai and Mako chuckled.

"Besides," Ryo continued, "I think it's funny that Rika's-"

"That I'm what?" a sharp voice said from behind him.

* * *

><p>Rika Nonaka stood behind Ryo with her hands on her hips. She was not in the best of moods because her mom had dragged her out to go shopping for dresses. She absolutely could not stand dresses and after spending hours of being forced into them she was ready to shout at anyone who got on her nerves.<p>

"That I'm what Ryo?" She asked again.

"That you're late," he ended quickly.

Rika glared at him a little before turning to Takato. "I'm the last right?"

"Yeah," Takato said nodding.

"Good," she said sticking her hand in her pocket and pulled out a green rectangle. "Have any of you seen a card like this?"

The small group gathered around her. In her hand was a green card. It shimmered in the light making many shades of green appear. They stood in silence trying to wrap their minds around what they were seeing.

"Is that a DigiModify card?" Ryo asked.

"I think so," Rika replied. "But I've never seen anything like it before."

"Have you tried running it through your DigiVice?" Kazu asked.

"Since I wasn't sure what would happen I decided to wait until everyone was together," Rika said pulling out her DigiVice, getting ready to swipe it through.

"Wait!" Henry cried, causing Rika to pause. "Just in case we get sucked into the DigiWorld or something we should make sure everyone has their DigiVice and modify cards."

"I have mine," Kazu and Ryo said at the same time.

"Us too!" Ai and Mako said.

Takato and Kenta nodded while Suzie and Jeri pulled theirs out.

"I have mine as well," Henry said. "Go ahead Rika."

Rika swiped the strange green card and a hologram popped up on her screen. Words showed up and Rika began to read them aloud.

"At 3:30 please take the train," Rika read, "And at 4:10 please take the metro."

The words stayed up a few seconds after Rika had finished reading and then the hologram disappeared. The Digimon Tamers looked at each other before breaking out into smiles.

"Let's go see where this leads!" Takato said excitedly as he led them to the train station.

* * *

><p>That's a wrap!<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I didn't make them too OOC. I watched this series awhile ago and when I did I don't think it was all the episodes D: So yeah sorry if you are avid fans of this season but they may not get tons of limelight. But I WILL write chapters with them having the main POV. If it's been a while since my last Tamer's chapter please tell me! I'll try to put one in! And that goes for all of the seasons. If you want a chapter with a cartain person's POV please tell me! Which means you'll HAVE to REVIEW! Weird concept for some of you right? Well please R&R. I enjoy your thoughts!

out.


	4. It's Time to Go Back, Part 4

**Chapter 4: Time to Go Back Part 4**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Wow second update in a day! I love Friday's! I have so much free time...that I should probably be using for doing homework heheheh. Oh well. So yeah this chapter 4 and the last part of the "Time to Go Back" series. This is the last one and then they will all meet hopefully next chapter. This chapter is focused on the Digimon Data Squad series. I know many people don't consider this series part of the "Digidestined" and I compleatly agree! I'm adding them for...reason that will be revealed at a later chapter.

I was asked the last time why I didn't explain certain things I know I haven't. All reasons for my madness will be revealed in a later chapter don't worry. I left them out for fillers in the next few chapters. Well they aren't really fillers but I need _something_ for them to talk about. So enjoy chapter four!

**Disclaimer:** (I realized I hadn't put in for any of the other chapters O.o) So I do not own Digimon and the related TV shows. If I did I would make more series like Digimon Frontier or actually have them all meet.

* * *

><p>Marcus Damon stared at the clock on the classroom wall. <em>Thirty more minutes…<em>Marcus dropped his head to the desk with a groan. _Could time go any slower_? He was only in class because it was the last day before summer break and his mom had told him that he wouldn't be allowed to do anything during break if he didn't go. Thirty dull and antagonizing minutes slowly crept by before the teacher dismissed the class. Marcus was the first one out the door and even the school building.

"Yes!" he cried running away from the school. "Free at last!"

Marcus ran all the way to his house. He opened the door and sent it flying shut with a bang behind him. He took the steps two at a time and reached his room. After tossing his bag onto the ground he flopped on his bed and found himself staring absentmindedly at a picture. He sat up for a second and grabbed the picture before laying back down. It was a picture from two years ago before he had left for the Digital World for good, or at least that was what it was supposed to be. He had planned on living in the Digital World for the rest of his life but something strange had happened. He closed his eyes and remembered that time.

"_Marcus hurry up!" his partner Agumon had called to him._

"_I'm coming, I'm coming," Marcus had replied finally pulling even to the yellow dinosaur Digimon._

"_Geeze you're so slow," Agumon had remarked._

_Marcus had lightly thumped Agumon on the snout before he had started walking again._

_The two adventurers had gotten wind of a Digimon terrorizing a small village and had come to see if there was anything they could do to help out the victimized Digimon. They had reached the village later than what they wanted but Marcus hadn't wanted to Digivolve Agumon to make it faster. He had wanted his partner to be at full strength if they had to fight. As they had gotten to the village they had seen scorch marks on the houses and ground._

"_Hello?" Marcus had called entering the village. "Is anyone here?"_

_A claw had whipped out from behind a house and had flung him into the air. _

"_Marcus!" Agumon had cried from below as a glowing ball had been shot and had been currently heading right at the falling Marcus._

_Marcus had braced himself for the attack and had found himself flying away and blacking out._

_The next time he had opened his eyes he had seen Kristy and his parents standing over him looking worried in the real world._

"Marcus?" a voice called from downstairs pulling him out of his memories.

"Yeah mom?" he answered setting the picture down.

"Can you come down for a minute?"

"Coming!" Marcus stood up and headed downstairs. As he entered the kitchen he saw his mom and dad seated at the table. He had gotten to know his father well over the last year.

"How was school?" Spencer Damon asked his son.

"Pointless," Marcus replied.

"Marcus!" Sarah Damon said scolding her son gently. "School is not pointless!"

"Yeah well the last day before break is," he replied.

Sarah shook her head at him in partial defeat. "Would you mind going to the store for me?"

Before he could answer the door flew open. In came a young brown haired girl and a bluish-black haired boy of the same age.

"Welcome home Kristy! Hi Keenan!" Spencer said beaming at his daughter and her close friend Keenan Crier.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" Kristy exclaimed as Keenan nodded in greeting.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Marcus asked standing behind his sister holding a shopping list in his right hand.

"Marcus!" Kristy cried launching herself at him and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Kristy," He replied ruffling her hair. "Hey Keenan how was school?"

"Pointless," Keenan replied.

"See mom I'm not the only one who thinks school is pointless," Marcus declared as he exited his house to do some shopping.

* * *

><p>Yoshino Fujieda, known as Yoshi to her friends, stood by Commander Sampson in DATS headquarters watching a bizarre event take place. The Digital World had only shown activity here in the real world once after they had sealed it off and that was when Marcus had unexpectedly returned. <em>So what's going on now?<em> Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa had called her and Sampson to headquarters when they had been alerted to the digital activity. So far the signal hadn't moved and right now they were trying to pinpoint its location on a map.

"How's it going?" Sampson asked.

"We are almost finished," Miki responded, her fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Inserting last sequence now," Megumi updated.

"Finished!" they said in unison.

"The digital energy is coming from the train station," Megumi said.

"Which is strange because we have never had any sort of digimon appear anywhere near there," Miki said puzzled.

"There is one other curious thing," Megumi continued. "This station has been abandoned for years."

"What?" Yoshi exclaimed. "If it's been abandoned for years how are we supposed to investigate it safely without our digimon partners?"

"We will launch an investigation," Sampson stated firmly.

"But!"

"No buts. You will call up the rest of DATS and tell them to meet you there. After all of you have gathered you will examine the station to see if there is a safe way for you to enter and investigate. If there is go right ahead; if there isn't head back and we will keep a continuous watch on the are," Sampson commanded. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Yoshi said pulling out her phone.

She dialed the Crier's number and held the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Mr. Crier, this is Yoshi. May I please speak to Keenan?"

"_Ah hello Yoshi. And you wish to speak with Keenan?"_

"Yes."

"_I'm sorry Yoshi but it seems that he's over at the Damon's house. Would you like to leave a message? I'm not sure when he will be back though."_

"I'll call him there then. I need to speak to Marcus anyways. Thank you."

"_Is this about the Digital World?" _

"Yes."

"_Please keep Keenan safe."_

"Will do."

Yoshi hung up her phone and quickly dialed the Damon's number. The phone rang a little longer than it had at the Criers before someone had finally picked up the phone.

"_Geeze am I an errand boy today first the groceries and now the phone. Hello. Sorry about that."_

"Hello Marcus and it's fine."

"_Hey Yoshi! What brings you to call the house?"_

"You and Keenan need to meet me at the abandoned train station as soon as possible."

"_Me and Keenan? Why?"_

"There has been confirmed digital activity there."

"_There has?__ But I thought…"_

"We all did. Right now we need to go there and see if it is dangerous."

"_Got it! We will be there in a few."_

Marcus hung up and Yoshi dialed the number of last person she needed to call.

* * *

><p>Thomas H. Norstein leaned back in his chair looking out the window. His school work was spread across the desk in front of him and at the moment he was taking a short break. Thomas felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. He opened it almost immediately when he saw the number.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Hi Thomas. It's Yoshi."_

"Hey Yoshi. Something wrong?"

"_No, not yet anyways."_

"Not yet? What do you mean?"

"_We've located digital energy at the abandoned train station. We are supposed to meet there and investigate."_

"I see. When?"

"_As soon as possible."_

"Alright. See you there."

Thomas closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. He sighed and looked at his homework. _Well I was taking a break anyways_ he reasoned to himself. Before leaving the room he went over to his dresser and grabbed his Digivice Burst just in case something weird was going to happen.

He left his house and walked quickly to the station. Yoshi, Marcus and Keenan were already there, waiting for him he supposed. Thomas made his way over to the small group and realized this was this first time in the last two years that they had all been together in the same place.

"So what's the plan?" Marcus asked Yoshi.

"We are supposed to look and see if the station is stable enough to go in and investigate," she replied nervously looking at the run-down station.

Thomas walked over to the side of the station and laid his hand on it. "Feels stable enough to me."

"Alright let's go!" Marcus said racing towards the doorway.

"Wait!" Keenan said suddenly.

"Shouldn't we all stick together so we don't get lost of the station does decide to cave in?"

"Good idea," Thomas said earning himself a groan of exasperation from Marcus.

Thomas half expected Marcus to put up a fight but he just waited for them patiently by the doorway. When they had all reached the doors, Marcus pushed them open and led the small group inside.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Chapter four is officially done! Next chapter will include more than one group, maybe not all I haven't decided yet... So yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter! This fanfic will probably updated even slower than it has been because of hours of homework and my new One Piece fanfic (which you should read if you like One Piece!). Please review! I enjoy reading your comments and every single one I recieve feels like a personal victory because I know I'm doing something right!

Over and out.


	5. Old Friends Together Again

**Chapter 5: ****Old Friends Together Again**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter updated when I should be doing homework! Seriously don't EVER become a procrastinator. It will kill you. So yeah. This chapter is a little longer (maybe alot longer) than my other four chapters because I wanted to put in two groups and it took a little long than I originally thought. Actually this may become my usual length. So yeah. Enjoy the Legendary Warriors and Adventures chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Digimon. If I did let's just say this story would be an idea for a season and I would do all in my power to actually make it a season.

* * *

><p>Takuya stood by the entrance to the train station. He kept looking around nervously alternating between checking the time and looking at the people walking past. A bus caught his attention and he looked at everyone who was getting off. He started to follow a blond girl who looked very similar to Zoe when a flash of blue and yellow caught his eye. It was J.P. Takuya waved to his friend who quickly walked over to him.<p>

"Hey Takuya!" the older boy called out as he approached the younger brunette.

"Hi J.P.!" Takuya said grasping his hand in a handshake. "You've changed a lot."

J.P. glanced down at himself. He had lost weight and gained some muscle over the last two years. He had gotten rid of his jumper and had decided on wearing brown pants with a blue flannel shirt. He chuckled and started to roll up his sleeves past his elbows.

"And you haven't changed one bit, except for not wearing your hat and goggles," J.P. remarked looking at Takuya's regular clothes, a red long sleeve shirt with a yellow undershirt, brown cargo pants but no gloves.

"Yeah well-" Takuya was cut off by a familiar feminine voice.

"Takuya! J.P.!" Both boys turned to see a blond haired girl wearing a pair of faded jeans and a slightly see-through baggy lavender shirt with a darker purple tank top underneath.

"Hi Zoe!" both boys chorused.

Another pair of voices had said the same thing at the same time and the trio turned to see Koji and Koichi walking towards them. Koji was wearing jeans and a dark blue zip-up hoodie with a black shirt underneath while his twin was dressed a little more formally, a dark purplish blue button down shirt with black pants.

"Hey guys," Koichi said as the twins stopped by them.

"Hey so all we need now if for Tommy to show up," J.P. said glancing around. "Hey there he is! Tommy over here!" he called out to the youngest of their group.

The small brunette raced over to them but tripped in the process, causing his green beret-like hat to fly up. Zoe reached down and picked it up as Tommy brushed off his dark brown pants and forest green shirt.

"Thanks Zoe," Tommy said taking his hat and setting it back on his head.

"Geeze Tommy your hair has gotten long," Takuya said slightly squashing Tommy's hat onto his ear length locks.

"You're one to talk," Koji remarked glancing at his friend's slightly shaggy hair that brushed his shoulders every now and then.

"As are you," Takuya said eyeing the black-haired boy's even longer ponytail. "How do you even _get_ it that long?"

"Simple," Koji replied with a smirk. "I don't cut it."

"C'mon guys!" J.P. suddenly said. "We are going to miss the train if we don't hurry!"

They all nodded and raced down the stairs to the train, only pausing to buy tickets. The train ride was filled with tense silence as the group of six waited for their train to stop at the appointed time. When it did stop they all exited quickly and got into the elevator.

"Here goes nothing," Takuya said as he pressed the close-door-button, breaking the silence.

The six teenagers watched the yellow light at the top race past the designated floors. Finally the doors opened and the group found themselves looking at a very familiar terminal, this time only one train, or rather Trailmon, was present.

"It looks the same as the first time," Zoe breathed getting out of the elevator first.

"Wow," Koichi said softly gazing around.

"That's right!" Tommy said suddenly. "Koichi this is your first time seeing the terminal."

"Yeah," he responded, running his hand through his black ear-length hair.

"C'mon!" J.P. yelled, standing by an open car door. "Let's get on before it leaves!"

Takuya nodded in agreement as he walked toward the single car at the end of the only occupied platform. The rest of the group followed quickly and as soon as they all boarded the doors shut behind them and the Trailmon started moving.

The car was divided into two compartments, the main one, which they were currently standing in, and a smaller one that was blocked off from the main with a wall and door. Takuya walked away from his friends and started walking around the train after a while of examining the car he realized something was strange. He walked over to Koji and dropped his voice so that they wouldn't be overheard and have them needlessly worry if it was just a false alarm.

"Hey Koji," Takuya said softly to catch his attention. The black haired boy shifted to show that he was listening. "Does something seem, I don't know, off?"

"Yeah," Koji responded equally as quiet. "It was pretty soon after the trains left the first time that we entered the Digiworld. But we haven't yet. Even though it's been as long, if not longer."

"That's what I thought. Wonder what's going on."

Before Koji could respond a soft voice sounded, "Takuya?" Both boys turned slightly too see Tommy yawning. "I'm tired. Do you think I could take a nap?"

"Yeah I'm kinda tired as well," Takuya said. "Let's go in the smaller compartment to sleep." He laid his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and they walked over to the closed off compartment.

Soon the rest of the group followed them inside. Koji was the last one and locked the door behind him. They all laid out on the seats. Koji and Koichi were sitting close to each other talking; Tommy had quickly fallen asleep with his head in Takuya's lap; J.P. had stretched out on a seat in the corner with his back leaning against the wall and Zoe had curled up on the other side of Takuya, who closed his eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep wash over him.

* * *

><p>The group of Digidestined had reached the station easily. T.K. had watched as his older brother, Tai, Izzy and Joe had pooled their money together to get them all tickets. Now they were sitting on the train as it sped towards the metro station. T.K. scooted closer to Kari and poked her lightly to get her attention.<p>

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Sort of," the brown haired girl responded tugging as her skirt. "I'm also really nervous."

"So am I," T.K. responded. "I wonder if I'll see Patamon again…" T.K. trailed off lowering his head. His blond locks, unhampered by the hat he used to wear, shadowed his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll recognize him and he'll recognize you," Kari said softly, hearing T.K.'s unspoken fear.

T.K. looked at her but before he could say anything in response Matt tugged on his blue t-shirt. He looked up and noticed that the rest of the group had already started exiting the train. The two youngest Digidestined followed the rest and they all quickly got into the elevator, not wanting to miss the train they were supposed to catch. They stood in silence waiting for the elevator to reach the chosen floor.

"G-GUYS!" Sora yelled, staring wide-eyed at the light above the doors. "Look!"

"What?" Joe yelled. "This isn't possible!"

The yellow light that showed the occupants of the elevator what floor they were on had gone past the final floor and was continuing to blink. It was almost at the corner when the elevator stopped. The doors opened and the Digidestined found themselves staring at a large elaborate station. T.K. nervously followed Matt out of the elevator and glanced around. It was empty, save for one green car at the end of a platform. T.K. walked away from Matt and stared at the huge clock that was above the elevator doors. He had started to relax when he was attacked from behind by a screaming creature. He yelped and fell down, trying to get the _thing_ off him. It took a little while before he realized that it was small and brown and calling his name.

"T.K.! T.K.! T.K.!" the brown creature said over and over hitting him, no that wasn't right T.K. realized. It wasn't hitting him it was nuzzling him. And that voice sounded so familiar.

"P-Pa-Patamon?" T.K. finally managed to say.

"Yep!" the small flying Digimon pulled away from T.K. and grinned at him. "Hey you've gotten bigger!" He circled T.K. a couple more times before launching himself at his partner and nuzzled him again, this time making his laugh.

"P-Patamon!" T.K. gasped as his partner digimon continued to nuzzle him. "S-Stop it! That tickles!"

"Patamon?" the two heard Tai say. The group had only just realized that T.K. was no longer with them when they had heard him yelp. They had rushed over immediately so find T.K. laughing with his small digimon partner tickling him.

"Tai!" a voice called out and the group turned to see their digimon partners walking towards them with Agumon leading the way.

"Agumon!" Tai called happily racing over to embrace the yellow dinosaur. T.K. watched as the rest of the digimon went over to their stunned partners. Hugs were exchanged and the digimon commented on how much bigger they were. T.K. sighed.

"Is something the matter T.K.?" Patamon asked flying down to eye-level.

T.K. suddenly reached out and wrapped Patamon in a hug. "I'm just glad I finally got to see you again."

"Me too T.K., me too." Patamon replied snuggling closer before pulling away suddenly. "I almost forgot! Here!" Patamon dangled a small pendant in front of T.K.

"My Crest of Hope!" T.K. said grabbing it and putting it around his neck. "Thanks!"

"So you got your crest as well?" T.K. heard Matt question from behind him and turned to see his older brother and Gabumon standing behind them.

"Yep!"

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, why are you guys here?" Matt asked turning to Gabumon.

"I think we'd all like to know that," Izzy remarked.

"Well Izzy," Tentomon said, "After our final battle we returned back to the Digiworld to see its final hours."

"Its final hours?" Mimi asked shocked. "Oh how horrible! Oh Palmon!"

"Don't worry Mimi," Palmon said placing a hand on her skirt. "It wasn't that long but yeah it did end."

"And then what happened?" Tai asked.

"Well Tai," Agumon said, continuing the story. "We had blacked out towards the very end and found ourselves here. And then you guys showed up!"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Joe asked.

"Well where are we Joe?" Gomamon asked.

"A train station," Joe replied.

"And what you normally do at a train station?" This time it was Gabumon asking the question.

"Board trains," Matt said.

"Bingo!" Patamon said flying in circles. "C'mon let's go!"

The group, now twice as big as it had originally started out, boarded the single car. T.K. glanced around and saw a wall with a door to the left. He poked Kari and they walked towards the door. Kari grabbed the handle and found it locked.

"What's that?" Sora asked as she walked towards them.

"It looks like another compartment," Gatomon said, standing on Kari's shoulder and peering through the window. "But I can't see clearly."

"Well let's go sit down," Sora said, gently steering the youngest Digidestineds to the rest of the group.

The group chatted with each other, catching up on how life was going. The train slowed suddenly and came to a complete stop. T.K. peered out the window and saw a station almost exactly like the one they had left a little while ago. _What's going on?_ He silently asked himself.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Can anyone guess who's behind the locked door? If you can't well...TOO BAD!

Yay they are reunited! I enjoyed writing Patamon and T.K.'s reunion! They are just so naive! So yeah. The digital workd did end for them. I will explain all eventually. As you can see I spent a bit on describing the Warriors' looks because I didn't really have any digimon partners for them to meet. I will get around to describing what everyone else is wearing eventually (maybe?). So yeah. Next chapter will be the Tamers and they WILL meet the Adveturers. I just havn't decided if DATS will make an apperance. Please review!

Over and Out!


	6. Reunions: Joy and Bad News

**Cha****pter ****6: ****Sometimes ****Reunions ****Bring ****Both ****Joy ****and ****Bad ****News**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another new chapter! It looks like Fridays will be my update day (hopefully) although I may be posting another one this week cuz I have to do a research paper. URGH! Not fun! So yeah. I'll be on the computer writing it up so I may decide to procrastinate and write something I ENJOY writing about.

So here is the sixth chapter. It's from Jeri's POV and if you can guess right now what's going to happen then kuddos to you. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Jeri heard Mako ask for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He and Ai had started asking the question five minutes into their walk.<p>

They stopped right outside the train station. And Jeri reached down to ruffle Mako's hair. "Yeah we are."

"Good," Ai proclaimed. "'Cause I'm tired."

Jeri stood with the two younger children as Rika paid for their tickets. _I __wonder __if __we __are __ever __going __to __go __back __to __the __digital __world._ Jeri sighed heavily at that thought.

"Are you ok Jeri?" she heard Ryo ask from right behind her.

"Yeah," she responded softly. "Just thinking."

Before Ryo could say anything else Rika came back waving tickets. They all boarded the train and Jeri found herself being drawn back to her earlier thoughts. _Leomon. _Jeri sighed again.

"Are you alright?" she heard Takato ask from beside her. "You've sighed heavily a couple of times."

"I'm fine," Jeri said, forcing herself to put a smile on her face. Takato nodded and turned to Henry.

_Who __am __I __kidding?_ Jeri thought sadly, the smile slid off her face as she turned to look out the window. _If __we __DID __go __back __I __bet_ _everyone __would __look __forward __to __it __but __I __won__'__t__. __Is __it __because __Leomon __won__'__t __be __waiting __for __me __like __all __the other __digimon __will __be __for __their __tamers?_ The train stopped as Jeri continued her sad thoughts. She saw Takato and Henry looking at her concerned. Jeri didn't say anything but just followed the group to the elevator. They got in and the doors closed; time seemed to just mush together as she stood with her friends. Her sad thoughts were pierced by Ai and Mako's squealing.

"Look! Look!" Mako cried.

"I see!" His sister answered. "The light is dancing on the elevator."

"What light?" Kazu asked confused.

"That light!" Mako exclaimed, pointing at the light that showed what floor the elevator was on. Jeri looked up and saw the light was off the shown floors and was continually moving left. It stopped and the doors opened. Jeri looked out and saw a train station. It was different than usual though with a blue-green floor and only one lone train with one car sitting at the end of the platform.

"What is this place?" Kenta asked.

"Don't know," Ryo said looking around.

"It's pretty!" Mako said as he and his sister ran off to investigate an empty platform.

"Come back you two!" Henry called.

Ai and Mako didn't seem to hear. Jeri watched as they leaned over the edge of the platform to see what was below. She opened her mouth to tell them to get away from the edge but before she could Mako lost his balance and fell over, screaming and grabbing his sister along the way. Jeri raced over to the platform followed by the rest of the group. She stopped suddenly when she heard a familiar voice.

"Geeze! I leave you two to grow up a little and the first thing you do when I see you again if fall off a platform. I'm not gonna be saving you both every time, ya hear?" the familiar voice said.

"And I'm not going to be saving _you_ every time either," a cool familiar voice responded, slightly irritated.

The small group stood in stunned silence as a tall yellow fox pulled itself up and onto solid ground. In its arms were Ai and Mako, who were hugging a small purple creature wearing a red bandana.

"R-Renamon?" Rika asked amazed.

Her partner digimon inclined her head slightly as she put her passengers on the ground. Ai and Mako continued to hug the creature, or rather Impmon Jeri realized.

"Don't forget about us!" a cheery voice sang as a group of digimon walked towards them, led by Terriermon who immediately jumped into Henry's arms.

Jeri watched as everyone reunited with their partners and best friends. _Leomon __I __miss __you!_ Jeri began to cry. A heavy weight dropped on her shoulder and she paused slightly.

"Why are you crying Jeri?" a deep voice asked.

Jeri froze. She hadn't heard this voice in over two years. _It __couldn__'__t __possibly __be_ "Leomon?" she finished out loud, turning around. In front of her was Leomon. "Leomon!" she cried launching herself at the lion digimon and started to cry.

"You shouldn't be crying," Leomon told her, wrapping his arms around her sobbing form. "You should be happy."

"I am happy!" she protested. "I'm just so glad to see you!"

After her tears dried up she pulled slightly away and smiled up at him. He smiled back and Jeri now felt that this adventure wasn't going to be that bad.

* * *

><p>"So how come you guys are hear?" Kazu asked.<p>

"Well," Guardromon said, "after we had left you guys we were able to spend a little time in the Digital World before this went wrong."

"Went wrong?" Takato asked.

"Yeah," Guilmon answered. "There was this pink digimon - I forgot what she called herself - that started attacking the Digiworld itself! She used her hand - or was it more like a shield? – and an attack that had "fist" and "Athena" I think to blow holes it the ground!"

"What!" Henry cried.

"Momentai Henry," Terriermon said sitting in his favorite spot, atop Henry's head. "We're all ok."

"We tried to stop her," Lopmon said from Suzie's arms, before Henry could start an argument with Terriermon. "But we were blasted away. When we woke up we were here. Leomon was already here but that train just arrived."

The small group looked at Leomon questioningly. "I don't know how I got here," Leomon said, answering their unasked question. "I remember drifting for a while after Beelzemon defeated me but then I woke up here a little before everyone else arrived."

"Train!" MarineAngemon said flying in circles around Kenta's head.

"Yeah," Kenta said. "Are we supposed to board it or something?"

"Probably," Renamon answered.

"If you want Renamon and I will go in first in case there are any unexpected surprises on it," Rika offered.

Jeri nodded, as did the rest of the group. They followed Rika and Renamon to the train. The door opened as they neared it. They all got on, the doors closed and the train began to move. Jeri had just started to relax when Renamon suddenly sprung and pinned a small white seal-like creature to the ground. She looked up and saw another group of digimon and kids, who were about her age, looking back at her in shock.

* * *

><p><em>A little while earlier<em>

Kari had been sitting next to Sora when the train stopped. They had been talking to both Gatomon and Biyomon, catching up on all the things they missed. She was about to ask Sora how soccer was going when Joe's voice sounded.

"Gomamon," he said to his small partner. "What are you doing?"

"I smell something," Gomamon said moving towards the far door.

"Get back here!" Joe hissed, just before the door opened.

A group of kids and digimon entered the train; the doors shut behind them and the train started to move. Gomamon froze and before he could say or do anything he was pounced upon by a fox-like creature, a digimon Kari guessed. The two groups looked at each other silently for a little while before Gomamon broke the tense silence.

"Joe!" he said from under the other digimon's grip. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Kari watched as both Tai and Matt stood up, their partners tensed ready for battle at the drop of a hat.

"Let him go," Tai commanded at the same time a brown haired boy standing by a purple dinosaur digimon asked "Who are you?"

"Not until you tell us who you are and what you are doing here," a reddish-brown haired girl stated coolly.

"We could ask you the same thing," Matt replied, his hand going down to his Digivice.

Kari noticed the movement as well as the others. She ran to Matt and grabbed his arm. "Matt, Tai, don't fight them!"

"Kari," Tai said in what Kari recognized as his there-had-better-be-a-good-reason-for-what-you-are-doing voice. "They attacked us – well really Gomamon – first."

"But if you had been in their shoes would you have hesitated to send Agumon after them?" Kari asked releasing her hold from Matt to go argue with her older brother.

"She's got a point Tai," Matt said, relaxing slightly.

Before Tai could continue arguing with Kari, the doors opened for a second time. They had been so focused on their almost-fight that they had failed to notice that the train had stopped. Kari turned to the doors and was shocked again by what she saw. _Could __this __day __get __any __worse?_

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

OMG! I want appologize for the thoughts that were all run together last chapter! I just noticed (on this chapter that is) that it did that! Again I am so very sorry!

OK so how many of you guys guessed that Leomon was going to be back in action? I hope a few of you did! Anyways so about Leomon. I won't be having him digivolve. Sorry. It's just that he didn't digivolve in the anime and if I did have him digivolve it would probably be following his set forms and there ae already characters with those forms! So I won't be. But he's back and that's all that matters! And don't you love how Rika always jumps the gun assumes that other unknown digimon are enemies? So sorry Gomamon but this had to happen! So yeah and if anyone can guess who enters next...A++++ for you!

Also, I'm thinking of starting another fanfic. This one will take priority since my rule is the one people read is going to be the one that's updated the most, even if I like the ones that no one reads (it makes me kinda sad). So as to NOT feel sad cuz it seems no one likes my fanfic I will let you all choose. I have ideas for:

Naruto  
>Bleach<br>Fairy Tail  
>Katekyo Hitman Reborn!<p>

To reqest a fanfic you must review! The review must contain something about this chapter or the whole story in general! You cannot just send me what you want! (this is because I enjoy people's thoughts about my work, good or bad) This "poll" will last until I upload the next chapter. So you have a while to think about it. Sorry this is kinda a long note.

over and out


	7. People You Meet Aren't Always Friendly

**Chapter 7: The People You Meet Aren't Always Friendly**

**Author's Note:** Chapter seven! I'm so glad that I finally finished this and was able to upload! School has made me sooo busy! I'm sad to report that my updating will be slow now. I've just started my winter conditioning for crew so my free time will be nonexistant. T.T So yeah sorry guys!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer:<span>** I do not own Digimon! All I own is my plot for this story. Feel free to use the characters but NOT my plot! (I really need to get in the habit of putting this in...)

* * *

><p>Yoshi followed behind Marcus, who led the group of four into the broken down station, while looking around. The whole building looked as if it would collapse at any second. Yoshi lightly placed her hand on the wall and when she pulled it away a whole sheet of plaster came away with it.<p>

"Are you sure we should be walking around in here?" she asked eyeing the wall.

"It should be fine as long as we don't hit any support beams or make loud sounds," Thomas explained confidently, though Yoshi could have sworn she saw his eyes dart about nervously.

"So where is this digimon?" Marcus asked rotating his shoulder and arm slightly. "I'm ready for a fight!"

"We don't even know if it's a digimon, Marcus," Thomas said softly.

"Well if there's a digital signal in the real world then it must be a digimon," Marcus retorted.

"It doesn't have to be," Thomas argued.

"Then what else could it be?"

"It could be a digital gate."

"The digital world hasn't been connected to our world for two years," Keenan interjected.

"See! Keenan agrees with me!" Marcus crowed.

"If that's true how could a digimon be here?" Thomas replied quickly as if he didn't wanting to lose this argument.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the Nerd-stein here not me!"

After a few more minutes of their bickering as they walked through the station, Yoshi received a call on her cell phone.

"Quiet you two!" Yoshi snapped before answering. "Hello?"

"_Yoshi this is Sampson. How come you haven't reported anything?"_

"What do you mean?" she asked nearly causing Keenan to run into her at her sudden stop.

"_According to the sensors you are right on top of the signal."_

"On top of it?" she asked looking down at her feet. By that time Marcus and Thomas had ceased their arguing and had come over to listen in on the conversation.

"_Yes."_

"There's nothing but a cracked floor beneath us." As she answered she noticed the cracks getting bigger. And before she could say anything the floor gave out.

* * *

><p>Keenan couldn't help but give a loud yell as the surface beneath his feet gave away no nothing. He landed on something soft and got a quiet grunt of pain. He looked down and saw he had landed on Thomas.<p>

"Sorry," he said as he quickly stood up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Thomas replied standing up and brushing himself off. "The better question to ask would be: where are we?"

Keenan looked around. They were standing by a platform, which wouldn't be that weird to see in a train station; except for the fact that this part wasn't old-looking and had a single train with a single car at the end of the platform.

"There you guys are," Keenan heard Marcus say and he turned around to see the brunette walking towards them with Yoshi close behind.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Keenan asked.

"Not in the real world," Yoshi answered glancing around. "My phone cut off as soon as we dropped through the floor."

"So maybe the Digital World?" Marcus guessed. "I mean Sampson _did_ say that we were on top of the signal."

"Not quite," a low familiar voice said from behind them. "But rather on the boarder of the two worlds."

The small group turned around to see a blue and white dog with boxing gloves.

"Gaomon?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

"Don't forget about us!" a small yellow dinosaur called coming around the corner with a floating pink and purple plant-like creature and a black and purple bird.

"Agumon!" Marcus called out running over to his partner.

Keenan went over to hug his bird-like partner, Falcomon, and saw Yoshi doing the same with her partner, Lalamon.

"Why are you guys here?" Keenan asked after greeting Falcomon.

"Agumon," Falcomon prompted the yellow dinosaur.

"Well everything started after you left Marcus," Agumon said. "The digimon that had attacked you was a human-like digimon. He looked like he was made entirely out of bones and had huge wings. He looked kinda familiar but I'm not sure… After he made sure you were gone he punched the ground. He," here Agumon swallowed as if unable to say what had happened.

"He destroyed the ground," Gaomon explained in place of Agumon.

"He WHAT?" Yoshi suddenly shouted starting to slightly hysterical.

"He destroyed the ground," Gaomon repeated. "I'm not exactly sure how but Agumon said that when the cloud of dust settled down there was nothing except a black hole. It was as if it had been deleted."

"Deleted?" Keenan asked. He was starting to get scared. "But what if-" Keenan stopped. He had been about to say what if the digimon had attacked Falcomon like that? He might have lost his best friend.

"Keenan I'm right here," Falcomon answered as if he had heard Keenan's uspoken fear and moved closer to the young teen. "We are all fine. The digimon seemed to just want to attack the ground and destroy the Digital World itself. I'm not sure what happened to all the other digimon…" his voice trailed off.

"We were in Cherrymon's forest when he attacked. That was the last thing we remembered," Lalamon said continuing the story. "We woke up here and then you came."

"So why is there a train?" Marcus asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Let's go take a look," Agumon volunteered.

The two of them led the group. As they neared the train they spied movement in the car. Marcus looked back at the rest of to see if they saw it. Keenan nodded while Yoshi pressed a finger to her lips. Quietly they approached the car. Keenan's heart was hammering, was it an enemy or a friend that they saw move in the car? As they drew up next to the car the doors opened. Without a second thought they quickly entered the car. Keenan's hand tightened around his Digivice Bust, ready it activate is partner's digivolution if he needed to. But as his mind comprehended what his eyes were seeing his hand loosened in shock. A huge group of kids about his age, maybe a little older, as well as what seemed to be an equal amount of digimon were already in the car. Tense silence flowed throughout the three groups as the train started moving.

* * *

><p>Thomas stared at the scene that was laid out before him. It seemed like the main reason of the tense air between the two groups in front of them was the fox and seal digimon. He noticed Marcus pull his Digivice Burst out of his pocket.<p>

"Put it away Marcus," Thomas said softly as all the occupants of the car looked at him. "We aren't going to fight."

Marcus shot him a glare. "Who made you leader?" he snapped back.

"Do as he says Marcus," Yoshi replied.

Thomas relaxed as he saw Marcus return his Digivice Burst back in his pocket. He then turned his attention to the two younger groups.

"Rika c'mon," Thomas noticed a black haired boy say while tugging on the sleeve of a red haired girl. "Have Renamon let him up."

The girl – Rika Thomas guessed – turned her attention to the fox digimon and nodded slightly. The digimon – her partner Renamon Thomas thought – sprang up and landed next to Rika and the black haired boy. The small seal digimon raced over to the other group and buried himself in the arms of a black haired boy with glasses. The two groups still looked at each other with hostility.

"Who are you?" a boy with brown hair snapped.

"I already told you that you need to tell us who you are first," Rika snapped back.

Thomas loudly cleared his throat and felt all of the eyes in the compartment latch onto him, the two unknown groups in hostility and suspicion and his own friends in utter amazement. He thought he heard Marcus ask him if he was crazy but he ignored that.

"How about we sit in a circle and I introduce myself first? After that we can just continue around the circle," Thomas suggested.

The others looked at the people in their groups as Thomas sat down on the seat behind him. Shrugging the black haired boy without glasses sat down first. The rest quickly followed.

"Hello," Thomas began after everyone had joined the circle. "My name if Thomas Norstein and this is my partner Gaomon."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

So now three of the four have met each other! Now the fun begins! Next chapter life will get every interesting! And the Frontier characters will be mentioned! Sorry for all the people who wanted to see them. I know they've only had a chapter and a half but they WILL get the next chapter all to themselves! Promise!

Over and out!


	8. A Prophecy and Revelations

**Chapter 8: Confusing Prophecy and Surprising Revelations**

**Author's Note:**I am so so so so so so very sorry for updating this late! School, basically homework, has been consuming my life! T.T I should acutally have been working on and an APUSH (for those of you who know what this stands for I am very sorry and wish you luck. Blame this for the slow updates) project or a lab write-up for Chemistry but I decided that it was time for a chapter to be written and finished. So here is chapter eight!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own Digimon! Wish I did... Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>Koji looked around. There was nothing around him or underneath him yet he wasn't falling. A soft sound could be heard from a slightly brighter section of his blank surroundings. <em>

"_Closer…one," Koji heard the voice distinctly say. He hadn't been able to hear the words before but as he had begun to go closer to the light he had been able to understand the first and last word._

"_Closer young one," Koji heard as he stepped into the light._

_Koji blinked, blinded for a second. After his eyesight went back to normal he saw two figures in front of him. One was a humanoid creature dressed in grey, white and purple armor with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. The other was a white and gold robotic looking wolf._

"_Lobomon? KendoGarurumon?" the Warrior of Light questioned._

"_It's been a while young one," KendoGarurumon said walking over to him and looking straight at him, causing blue eyes to meet gold eyes._

"_So are we back in the Digital World?" Koji asked._

"_That you are," KendoGarurumon replied, laughing slightly. "But our meeting has a slightly darker meaning to it," the wolf digimon continued, his voice turning serious._

_Koji froze for a second; not really wanting to know what was going on. "What…what do you mean?"_

"_We do not know entirely ourselves," this time it was Lobomon who spoke. "All we can tell you is a prophecy that was recently discovered by Baronmon in the Tunnel of History."_

_Koji's surroundings darkened and a huge voice boomed, rattling him to the very bone._

"_**Four different constellations of heroic stars will come  
>To defeat an evil they thought was done.<br>Under this evil's hand worlds will shake  
>And if it cannot be stopped all will break.<br>To win the war the different stars must unite  
>If they cannot settle their differences they will fall during the fight.<br>For the new must come to accept the old  
>If they wish for a different future to unfold."<strong>_

_As the voice disappeared the world became a blinding white._

* * *

><p>Koji sat up sharply, blinking to get his vision back. He could still hear the prophecy being reverberated in his mind. That dream would have been classified as one of his stranger dreams. Suddenly remembering the beginning of his dream he got up and pulled the curtain away from the window. He was met with a starry night and three moons, one blue, one yellow and one red. Smiling he turned away from the window and went over to the door. He was about to open it when he heard a voice say "Hello. My name is Thomas Norstein and this is my partner Gaomon." Curious he pulled back a curtain and saw a large group of humans and digimon sitting in a circle. They all seemed to be looking at an older blond-haired boy.<p>

"What's goin – MMPH!" Koji had whipped around a clamped his hand over the speaker's mouth as another person had begun to speak. Putting a finger to his lips he looked the would-have-been-speaker, in this case Takuya, in the eyes. Slowly Koji lowered his hand and turned his attention back to the window. Softly he cracked it so they could hear the people on the other side better. He then sat down with his back against the door and looked up at Takuya. Koji saw him sigh and sit down next to him. No one had spoken yet so they hadn't missed anything.

* * *

><p>Yoshi looked around. They hadn't decided on who was going to go after Thomas so she decided to go next. "I guess it's my turn," she began. "My name's Yoshino Fujieda, but you can call me Yoshi. This is my partner Lalamon."<p>

"I'm Marcus Damon," Marcus said after Yoshi had introduced herself. "And this is Agumon, my partner." This caused some looks between a few across the circle and Marcus noticed another yellow dinosaur digimon than the one sitting, or rather standing, next to him.

Keenan had noticed the other Agumon as well but decided to finish up his group's introductions. "Hi, I'm Keenan Crier. My partner is Falcomon."

The circle then turned their eyes to the next in line, the boy whose digimon had been pounced upon just a few minutes ago. "H-Hello," Joe stammered, slipping into his old nervous habit. "M-My name is Joe Kido. This-"

"My name's Gomamon!" Joe had been interrupted by his partner who had apparently forgotten that he had been threatened not too long ago by one of the digimon in this compartment.

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa. Pleased to meet you!" Mimi said after managing to stop laughing at Gomamon's antics. "And this is my partner Palmon!"

"Matt Ishida," Matt said simply, still not completely trusting the others. "This is Gabumon."

"I'm T.K. Takaishi!" T.K. said grinning, "This is Patamon!"

"My name's Kari Kamiya," Kari stated. "This is Gatomon."

"Pleased to me you," Tai said, glancing warily across the circle to the fox digimon and her partner. "I'm Tai Kamiya. This is my partner Agumon." Tai looked over at Marcus as gave him a smile. They both had Agumons for partners so they couldn't be bad people.

"Izzy," Tentomon buzzed, looking at his partner who was busily typing away.

"Looks like you're gonna have to introduce him," Sora remarked when Izzy didn't answer.

Tentomon sighed. "My name's Tentomon. This is my human partner Izzy Izumi."

"And I'm Sora Tankenouchi," Sora said. "And this is my partner Biyomon. That's everyone from our group."

The circle turned their attention to the next group. The first person was a brunette who immediately cracked a smile.

"Hey. Name's Kazu Shioda," Kazu said leaning back. He then jerked a thumb to the digimon standing behind him. "And this hunk of digital metal is named Guardromon. You're turn."

"Do you think this is some joke?" Kenta asked Kazu, who shrugged in response, before introducing himself. "Kenta Kitagawa. This is MarineAngemon." The pink digimon flew around Kenta's head squealing with happiness.

"Can't you make your digimon be quiet?" Rika snapped at Kenta, causing MarineAngemon pause behind Kenta's head. Sighing, Rika continued. "I'm Rika Nonaka. This is Renamon."

"I'm Ryo Akiyama. Pleased to meet you." Ryo said simply. "This is Cyberdramon. Don't worry he's harmless, most of the time."

"You expect them to relax after telling them that he's harmless _most__of__the__time_?" Henry questioned. "Honestly Ryo. Anyways I'm Henry Wong. This is Terriermon and my younger sister." He gestured to both the digimon and human in turn.

"Hi!" Suzie said happily. "I'm Suzie! This is Lopmon!"

"I'm Mako!" the small boy said.

"I'm Ai!" his sister exclaimed.

"This is Impmon, my partner!" the two said at the same time, which sparked an argument over who really was Impmon's partner.

"Now, now, you two I thought we resolved this two years ago," Jeri said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "Both of you are his partners. Oh and by the way I'm Jeri Katou. Leomon here is my partner."

"I'm Takato Matsuki." Takato said, finishing up the introductions for everyone. "This is my partner Guilmon."

* * *

><p>"What?" Izzy said suddenly after Takato's introduction and a loud beeping from his laptop. He frowned slightly and typed something else into the laptop. "That's strange," he murmured, catching everyone's attention.<p>

"What's strange Izzy?" Tentomon asked hovering over Izzy's shoulder to see the screen.

"Takato was it?" Izzy asked looking over at the brunette, who nodded in confirmation. "You're digimon isn't in my system."

Takato laughed, causing everyone who didn't know the truth stare in confusion. "Sorry, but I would be surprised if he _was_ in your system. See I created him."

"You what?" T.K. asked in amazement.

"I made him," Takato stated. "I had drawn him earlier that day and then I wound up getting a D-Power later on. My D-Power then scanned it, I guess, and then created him. I found him a couple of days later and he became my partner."

"Your D-Power?" Izzy questioned. He had never heard of such a device and he was pretty technologically savvy if he did say so himself.

"Yeah…" Takato was starting to get confused. He understood the fact that Izzy didn't have Guilmon in his system but to not know what a D-Power was and still be a Tamer he didn't understand. He pulled out the triangle shaped device and showed it to the group.

"A Digivice?" Tai questioned leaning in to see it better. "And what's up with the crack? Is it broken or something?"

"We call it a D-Power," Ryo stated. He was beginning to see something. "The slit at the end is where we swipe our cards that modify our digimon. But I'm guessing you know nothing about the Digimon franchise."

"No," Tai said slowly, "Does that mean people know about digimon?"

"Of course!" Kazu exclaimed, leaping to his feet. "We have games and cards and TV shows and much, much more!"

"Back home people know but only because of our fight in the real world," Sora said softly.

"Regular people know!" Yoshi said suddenly. "That can't be right! The government is hiding the Digital World from everyone!"

"That's correct," Izzy replied. "In your world, that is."

His statement got a bunch of responses, from Tai's stunned silence to Kazu yelling "Are you kidding me?"

"I think I understand the reason for our confusion," Izzy said after the protests had died down. "I just need to know two things. Ryo," he said grabbing the black-haired boy's attention. "How does your group Digivolve your digimon?"

"We swipe blue cards through our D-Powers and for our final digivolution we actually merge with our digimon," Ryo replied.

"You merge with your digimon?" Thomas asked.

"Yes…Is something wrong?" Ryo asked concerned, looking at all the older teenagers who were looking at him suspiciously.

"Sorry," Thomas replied. "It's just that we've had bad experiences with people and digimon merging. We've had to fight Bio-Hybrids, people forcibly merged with digimon, as well as a crazy professor who merged with a digimon to try and destroy our world and the digital world."

"That's understandable," Ryo responded. "But it is only a few of us who do it, but I'm sure that we could keep it to a minimum since we will most likely be allies."

"That's cool! I don't think I could deal with someone who had to do it all the time," Marcus finished darkly. "Anyways you said you had two questions."

"That's right. It's the same question but for Thomas instead," Izzy said looking at the tall blond.

"We use what we call a D.N.A. Charge," Thomas explained as he snapped his fingers and a blue aura engulfed his hand. He raised it so everyone could see. "This is what a Charge looks like. What about you guys?"

"We use our crests," Mimi said, pulling hers out so they could see. "I'm not exactly sure how it works but I do know it's linked to what our hearts want."

"That's right," Izzy said. "And I think I have it figured out. We are all definitely from different worlds, both digital and real."

* * *

><p>Takuya shot straight up at hearing the boy's, Izzy's, words. "Different worlds?" he whispered softly to Koji.<p>

"C'mon," Koji scoffed. "You didn't see this coming?"

"No!" Takuya snapped back. "And I suppose you did?"

"Well yeah," Koji stated in what Takuya considered his I-can't-believe-you-weren't-expecting-this-but-then-again-you-can-be-an-idiot voice. "I thought it was weird. I mean different knowledge levels about digimon, different way of digivolving their partners. I didn't think we were from completely different worlds though but I thought something had to be up. Didn't you?"

"Kinda," Takuya admitted. "But at the moment that's not what's bothering me."

"What that guy said about people digivolving into digimon all the time?" Koji guessed.

"Yeah. I was going to suggest that we go introduce ourselves as well but now…" Takuya trailed off.

"You don't think it's a good idea anymore," Koji guessed. Takuya nodded in response. "Well I agree with you on that. What _do_ you think we should do then?"

Before Takuya could answer a loud boom sounded and the car shook violently, waking everyone up.

"What's going on?" Tommy cried, as the car slammed them around.

Another boom, an attack Takuya guessed, destroyed the car just as they had all clumped together. Takuya looked up to see a familiar looking digimon before an attack hit the group, causing them to smash into the ground and make all of them loose consciousness.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

So that was an extra long chapter, over 2,000 words (which is twice as long as my normal chapters), because I knew where I wanted to stop and decided that I was going to type until then and let the word count be. Think of it as a present for waiting patiently for a chaper. :D

So yeah. I'm guessing that some of you guys are wondering why I don't use the original names. Well I'll explain it right now. I got into digimon before I found the wonderful land of subbed anime. I first watched everything in english so I'm used to thinking of the charcters with their english names. It would be really confusing for me to use the japanese names. Sorry to all you people who enjoy their real names. I have to say I can't watch anime now without it being subbed so any other fanfic I write will have japanese words in them, but not this one. So please review and tell me what you think!

Over and out!


	9. Seeing Double and Finding Trouble

**Chapter 9: Seeing Double and Finding Trouble**

**Author's Note: ****ANONAMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW AVAILABLE! PLEASE BE RESPECTFUL!** So another chapter is up! Sorry for the slow updates school has been a pain and my horrible habit (which I _need_ to fix) of procrastinating didn't help either. I had typed up the first section the day before Thanksgiving but forgot to continue until today due to decorating the house for Christmas. So yeah...enjoy the chapter and if you're up for a "challenge" this Christmas season read the note at the end.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Digimon, yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill. The only thing I own is this plot and I would prefer for it to stay _mine!_ Thanks for your support!

* * *

><p>T.K. opened his eyes and immediately shut them due to a mixture of bright light and a throbbing headache. He tried to remember why his head hurt so much. <em>That<em>_'__s __right. __The __train __was __blown __apart __and __I __fell. __Did __I __hit __my __head __on __something __on __the __way __down?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a voice calling his name. He groaned and managed to open his eyes. Two Patamons were flying in front of his face.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought," he groaned as he sat up. The movement was too much and found himself clutching his head in pain.

"T.K.!" one Patamon cried and flew closer to him. "You shouldn't move around so much if your head hurts!"

"There's two of you," he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them but the two Patamons were still there.

"Silly T.K.," Patamon said laughing. "Of course there's two of us."

"Huh?" T.K. responded confused. He looked over at the Patamons and realized that they were, in fact, two completely different digimon. One was his partner and the other one was wearing a pink haramaki.

"Patamon! Where are you?" T.K. heard a voice call.

"Papamom I'm over here!" the pink haramaki Patamon responded.

T.K. watched as a small white digimon, wearing a pink haramaki as well, run over to the Patamon and give him a hug.

"Patamon! Don't disappear like that!" the digimon cried.

"Papamom I made some new friends!" the haramaki Patamon said pulling out of the other's embrace.

"You know it's not nice to suddenly leave people behind," a yellow digimon said suddenly appearing behind T.K., who turned to see a group of kids and digimon following him.

* * *

><p>Keenan stared at the younger boy, T.K. if he remembered correctly. This whole group was filled with younger children that needed protection. This was going to be a very interesting group.<p>

"So who are you exactly," Keenan asked, startling the three digimon in front of him.

"Be nice!" Falcomon snapped, Keenan realized that he had pretty much growled at them.

"I'm Bokomon, keeper of the Book. Pleased to meet you!" the white digimon who was wearing a pink haramaki said.

"I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants. I guess it's nice to see you…" the yellow digimon who was wearing red pants said next.

"And I'm Patamon!" the, from what Keenan had seen so far, youngest digimon said flying in circles. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keenan and this is Falcomon," he then wished himself good luck as he attempted to introduce the others from his memory. "The others are T.K. and Patamon, Kari and Gatomon, Henry and Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon, Jeri and Leomon, Ai and Mako and Impmon."

Keenan noticed Henry staring at him like a goldfish and immediately became self-conscious. "What?"

"You're good," it was Terriermon who spoke. "How'd you remember all our names?"

"Practice I guess," Keenan shrugged not really wanting to give the reason for his excellent memory.

"Well I guess Lady Ophanimon was correct in saying there were different Chosen Children," Bokomon said, half to himself, half out loud.

"What do you mean?" T.K. questioned, Keenan was wondering that himself.

"Papamom means that we had human friends but you are not them," the haramaki Patamon said bluntly.

"Patamon!" Bokomon exclaimed. "That is no way to speak to our new protectors."

"Yeah," Neemon agreed.

"Wait what?" Henry asked suddenly. "What do you mean _protectors_? Did you notice that we have younger kids with us? We need to focus on protecting them not you! Besides you're digimon. You should have some form of attack!"

"Yeah **Run** and **Hide**," Neemon said.

"You nincompoop!" Bokomon exclaimed, taking a pink book out of his pink haramaki and hitting Neemon on the head with it. "Besides, we can help you reunite with your friends if you protect us."

"Really?" Jeri finally spoke up; she had been keeping Ai and Mako quiet and entertained up until now. "How can you do that?"

"Well, all the other guardian digimon were told to meet up at the Village of Beginnings in about a week's time," Patamon clarified.

"What are guardian digimon?" Kari asked. "And what do you mean by _others_?"

"Guardian digimon are digimon who are given a group of Chosen Children to guide them through their trials. The three of us," here Bokomon paused in his explanation and gestured at the three un-partnered digimon, "are – were I guess since none of them are here – of on group. The other three are Calumon, BanchoLeomon and Piximon."

"Can we go now?" Ai asked tugging on Jeri's sleeve.

"Yes we can!" Bokomon exclaimed. "We'll lead the way; you guys just do the fighting!"

Keenan sighed as he watched the small group start moving. _This __is _defiantly _going __to __be __an __interesting __trip._

* * *

><p>Matt groaned and sat up rubbing his head. That fall had <em>not<em> been enjoyable.

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice questioned and Matt looked up to see a small white and purple digimon sitting on top of Gabumon's head.

"I think so…" Matt responded, marveling at the pint-sized digimon's bravery for calmly talking to a person and digimon it didn't know. "What's your name?"

The small digimon jumped off of Gabumon's head and landed in his lap. It stuck out its hand and introduced itself. "My name's Calumon! What's yours?"

Matt chuckled softly and gripped the digimon's hand and gave it a shake. "My name's Matt and this is Gabumon."

"Pleased to meet you!" Calumon stated.

"Do you know where the others are?" Matt questioned.

"I saw a few over in the clearing," Gabumon responded, it was then that Matt noticed that he had fallen in a forest.

"Let's go then," Matt stated as he stood up, Calumon jumped to shoulder for a ride there.

The trio walked over to the clearing. Matt recognized all of them as people from the train and of course Tai. He felt Calumon jump off his shoulder and go over to the only girl – Rika he remembered because she was the one who had attacked Gomamon – and proceed to nudge her. Matt instead walked over to Tai and shook his shoulder.

"C'mon Tai, Agumon, wake up," Matt said softly. He felt Tai stir underneath his hand and stopped shaking.

"Ouch, I feel like crap," Tai said sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"You look like it," Matt supplied cheerfully, earning himself an un-amused look from his friend.

"Thanks a lot," Tai responded sarcastically, "Are you alright Agumon?"

"I'm sore but I'll be alright soon," the yellow dinosaur responded and before Tai could say anything a loud voice cut through the clearing.

"Get off me!" Matt turned to see Rika shoving off a boy – Ryo was it? – and Calumon. "That was not funny!" she yelled as the two rolled in the grass laughing while their partners watched silently.

"Calumon I think you should leave her alone," Matt called to the digimon.

"You're probably right," Calumon said bounding over to the blond. "This is Ryo and Cyberdramon and the drama queen is Rika and her partner Renamon."

"We've met," Matt said simply, shaking hands with Ryo. "Calumon this is my friend Tai and his partner Agumon."

"Pleased to meet you!" the white and purple digimon said and stuck out his small hand for a handshake. Tai laughed but complied with the digimon's wish. "How are we gonna tell them apart?"

"Tell who apart?" Tai asked confused by the question.

"Your partner and his," Calumon said looking over Matt's shoulder, who turned to see two of the older people from the train walking towards them.

"Well we could go by the fact that your Agumon is probably ten times smarter than Marcus's" the taller blond stated.

"What are you talking about Thomas?" Marcus asked. "Agumon is _way_ smarter than Gaomon!"

"As if!" Thomas snapped back. "What about all those times we had to come save you!"

"Well we had to save you a couple of times as well!"

"Not nearly as much as we did!"

"Can't we just use the bands on the claws as a way to tell them apart?" Renamon asked, stopping the argument from continuing.

"I suppose that could work," Marcus stated.

"By the way my name's Calumon! Nice to meet you!" the small digimon stated from Matt's shoulder.

"Hello Calumon," Thomas said. "My name is Thomas and this is my partner Gaomon. And this idiot –"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Marcus interjected.

"Is Marcus and his partner Agumon," the blond continued smoothly, ignoring his interruption.

"Well isn't this a nice meet-and-greet," a cool voice said from behind them. The small group turned to see a huge white digimon that seemed to be made out of bones in some areas and huge purple bat-like wings. "Too bad I'm gonna have to crash it," The unknown digimon spread it huge wings and lashed out an attack "**Dragon****'****s ****Roar**!" The group threw themselves to the ground as the digimon cackled. "Let's have some fun shall we? And try not to make me bored."

"Scary," Calumon whispered as he buried himself in the hollow of Matt's neck.

"Marcus, that's the guy who attacked us!" Matt heard the other Agumon say softly as they prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Poor Keenan. Stuck with a bunch of younger kids and digimon who just seem to want to be protected. And I got Bokomon's and Neemon's introductions from the anime. I thought it was cute! Anyways life seems to sink, or does it? At least it seems to for Matt and the othrs in his group. I enjoy writing Calumon. He's so adorable! Hopefully Matt isn't too OOC when dealing with Calumon but I always see Matt as someone with a soft spot for people and digimon who act like Calumon. And a virtual cookie to those who know who the unknown digimon is **without** looking up his name. A mental pat-on-the-back for those who knew him but didn't know his name so they had to look it up!

**Christmas Challenge: **I call it a challenge but it isn't that hard. Anyways yesterday (11/27/11) was the start of Advent for us Roman Catholics. For those of you who do not know what it is it is the four weeks before Christmas. In that time my family has a tradition of doing thigs nice for those in our family. So I decided to extened it to you readers. If you would like to make a writer's Christmas season seem nicer please wite a review about something in the majority of chapters you read. I won't say all but if you want to feel free. I'm not doing this to just get more reviews because I will be doing this to the best of my ability as well. There is nothing more us writers love then to check our emails and see notices about people reviewing our work. It makes our stories feel appreciated. So if you would like to do this please do!

Over and out!


	10. Definite Enemies and Possible Friends

****Chapter 10: Definite Enemies and Possible Friends****

**Author's Note:**Ummm really sorry for the long break... I'm so very sorry! I've been a slave to my school! Blame my APUSH treacher if you need someone to blame! (Better apology?) So yeah... I would like to give a thank you to both **Leo Vongola** and **Kasai Yuri. **They both reviewed a few days (more than ten... O.o) ago and asked me to review so yeah...finally did it! And as a furthur apology and present (and because I'm going to need some minor conflicts as fillers) I will ask the 53 reviewer for something they would like to see happen in the story. So here is the long awaited chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT own Digimon. If I did at this very moment the company would be close to bankruptcy due to my never existant free time.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mimi called out while walking through the trees. "Anyone here? Hello?" She stopped and sighed.<p>

"Mimi?" a voice called out a little ways away.

"Who's there?" Mimi questioned. The voice sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite pinpoint who it belonged to.

"It's me Biyomon!" the small bird digimon said popping up from her hiding place.

"Biyomon!" Mimi exclaimed, reaching down and giving the digimon a hug. "I'm so glad to see you! Is Sora around?" she asked while looking around for the tomboy.

"No I don't know where she is," Biyomon said dejectedly, hanging her head.

"I take it that means you haven't seen Kazu or Kenta either," a low voice said from behind them. Sora turned to see two digimon from the train – Guardromon and MarineAngemon if she remembered correctly – standing behind them.

"No I haven't," Mimi responded. "But I'm sure we'll find them eventually. They can't have fallen too far away."

"Let's go then!" Biyomon said.

Mimi followed Biyomon and the four of them continued to walk through the forest shouting names. The forest eventually ended and they found themselves at the edge of a clearing with a small stream running through it.

"Sora!" Biyomon yelped as she spotted her trainer crumpled in a heap. Mimi noticed Palmon laying a little ways off and immediately went to see if she was alright.

"Palmon are you alright?" Mimi asked, placing a hand on the digimon.

The plant digimon stirred and blinked. "Mimi? Where are we?" Palmon asked sitting up with the help of Mimi.

"In a clearing of some sort," Mimi responded. She stood up and surveyed the rest of the people in the clearing. Sora was stirring with the help of Biyomon; Joe, Izzy, Gomamon and Tentomon were walking towards her; MarineAngemon and Guardromon helping their respective partners; and two others that she recognized from the train – a brown haired boy and his digimon that Izzy didn't have in his data base.

"Mimi are you alright?" she heard Izzy call out as he got within shouting distance.

"A little shaken," Mimi admitted. "Is Sora ok?" she noticed Joe was leaning over the redish-brunette with a concerned look on his face.

"She said her ankle hurt," Izzy responded as they walked over towards them. "Joe's wrapping it right now."

"Hi Mimi! Hi Izzy!" Sora chirped as they got near.

"Are you alright?" Mimi asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Sora responded dismissively. "I just twisted my ankle that's all."

"That sounds like it would hurt," a voice said simply. The small group turned to see the six others in the clearing behind them.

Sora shrugged. "I've had gotten worse from playing soccer," she said as she used Joe to help her stand. Mimi saw a flash of pain cross her face before it disappeared.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself," Gomamon said concerned. "We need your help to fight whoever we come up against."

"Gomamon's right," Tentomon buzzed. "Don't hesitate to tell us if you need a rest."

"Thanks guys," Sora said smiling.

"So…any idea where we are?" the brunette with the strange digimon – Takato, Mimi finally remembered – asked clasping his hands behind his head in an oddly Tai-like manner.

"The Digital World," Kazu responded quickly, smirking.

"Gee I would have never guessed," Takato sarcastically responded. "How'd you manage to find that out?"

"Simple really," Kazu said, receiving a raised eyebrow from Takato. "I used my eyes."

Before Takato could respond a voice called out from a distance. "Hey guys!"

Mimi turned to see the older pink haired girl walking towards them, her pink and green digimon floating beside her. A little nit behind her flew a pink fuzz ball with limbs and a short spear. Mimi recognized him right away.

"Piximon!" she called out waving excitedly.

"Piximon?" she heard Izzy question. "But I thought he died."

"Everything has been given a new life in this Digital World," Piximon responded, getting within earshot to hear Izzy's question.

"That explains why Leomon was back alive," Kenta mused.

"So what are we doing here?" Joe asked.

"To save the Digital World!" Piximon exclaimed surprised. "Why else would you think you're here?"

"But we already saved it once," Takato protested slightly.

"And it needs saving again," Piximon responded sharply. "You Chosen Children should be honored that you get a second chance to do so."

"Wait," Yoshi, Mimi remembered. "Chosen Children? What's that?"

"I'm sorry," Piximon said, not really sounding apologetic at all. "Chosen Children are what we call the younger kids not from your world. In their world, children are chosen to save the digital world from a crisis that threatens to destroy their Digital World."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Yoshi questioned.

"Why yes it is," a voice responded from behind them, "Especially when you have us two to worry about."

The small group turned to see two humanoid digimon, one Mimi recognized and one she did not. The one she did not recognize had a grey-brown and white body with a yellow ball at the end of its tail, small white wings, a long red sash around its waist, a spear-like sword in its hand and long blond hair. The one that she did recognize was dressed like a clown, complete with a card-like mask. A digimon she thought was dead. _Everything has been given a new life in this Digital World._ Piximon's words rang through her head.

"I thought you were dead," Mimi heard Sora and Yoshi say at the same time.

"Well we aren't," the clown digimon said cackling as he and his comrade covered the ground between them. Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and all the other partner digimon lined up in front of their partners and braced themselves to the quickly approaching attack.

* * *

><p>Koichi groaned and sat up. Falling out of a train was now first on his list of "Ways to Never Be Woken Up." It had topped waking up and seeing headlights shining full force into the car he was riding in right it got crashed into. Glancing around he saw the rest of his friends stirring. He noticed that Koji and Takuya were already standing and arguing. He pushed himself into a standing position and managed to stagger over to the arguing pair.<p>

"So what do _you_ think we should do?" Koichi heard Takuya hiss as he got within earshot.

"Well obviously not cross paths with them," Koji replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So your dream means absolutely _nothing_ to you?" Takuya shot back.

"What dream?" Koichi asked, startling them. He was confused by the little of their conversation he heard. Normally Takuya and Koji only argued this way if it was extremely important to the both of them.

"Don't worry," Koji said quickly. Koichi didn't miss the look that his twin threw in Takuya's direction. The one that said _we'll finish this later_. "It's nothing," Koji continued, looking back to his brother.

Koichi didn't miss the angry look that crossed Takuya's face as he threw up his hands in exasperation and went over to check on the others.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Koichi asked Koji as he watched Takuya help Tommy up.

"No," Koji responded, causing Koichi to look at him in surprise. "I'm pretty sure it's something but we don't quite understand it completely. So don't worry. We'll have this figured out soon."

Koichi was slightly angered by Koji not telling him what was going on. He hated it when his twin left him in the dark. But if Koji wasn't telling him that meant it was a dangerous subject and that worried him. "When you feel that you can tell me I'll be ready to listen," he stated, earning himself a grateful look from Koji.

"Thanks," Koji said softly. "I hope we can tell everyone soon."

"So are you guys feeling ok?" Koichi heard Zoe ask as she walked up towards them.

"A little sore but I've had worse," Koichi admitted while Koji just grunted in response.

"That's good so let's go!" Zoe cried making a show of marching off.

"Go where Z?" JP asked.

"Why explore!" Zoe exclaimed, turning to face them. "This is the Digital World! So why not explore? We have our spirits so we'll be fine if we have to fight. So let's go see what's changed!"

"Yeah!" Tommy yelled. "C'mon Takuya let's go!"

Koichi chuckled as he watched Tommy pull on Takuya's hand, dragging the teen with him, as he followed Zoe. He heard Koji sigh as he shook his head and followed the enthusiastic members of their group.

After walking for a while they stumbled across a small digimon town. It was quite as the group of Legendary Warriors walked through the village. Koichi noticed a digimon watching them from a window.

"Koji," he murmured, tilting his head in the direction of the peeping digimon. "We're being watched."

"Yeah," Koji said softly. "I wonder why they're hiding."

"It's because this group of digimon grew up fearing humans," a low voice said from behind them.

Koichi reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Tector as he turned around to face the new comer. He noticed the rest of his friends had their D-Tectors out as well as he studied the new digimon. It was a lion that was more humanoid than beast. A coat was hanging from the digimon's shoulders, its pants were torn in places and a huge pink X-shaped scar was visible on its chest. Clenched in its mouth was a piece of a plant stalk; which it chewed thoughtfully as its white hair swept around its face.

"There is no reason to fight," the humanoid lion said. "Put away your digivices."

"Why should we trust you?" Takuya snapped, not lowering his D-Tector.

"Why indeed," the digimon mused. "Maybe it's because I did not attack you, Warrior of Fire, when you weren't aware of my presence."

"How did you…" Koichi's voice trailed off.

"How did I know you are the Legendary Warriors?" the digimon asked. "Simple," he continued without waiting for an answer. "Bokomon told me."

"You know Bokomon?" Zoe asked, relaxing her stance a bit.

"Not well," the digimon admitted.

_He's being honest_ Koichi realized. He had been able to tell whether or not someone was lying after their trip to the Digital World. He guessed it had to do with guilt making their hearts darker or something, he wasn't quite sure.

"But I suppose all guardian digimon know and trust each other to some extent," the lion continued.

"So you know Bokomon," Koji said straightening up and slipping his D-Tector back into his pocket. "Mind telling us who you are?"

"There's no reason to be rude," the lion shot back.

"Says the unfamiliar digimon who says we can trust him yet we don't even know _who_ he is," Koji snapped back.

The digimon's eyes narrowed. Koichi tensed, readying himself for the digimon's attack. "BanchoLeomon."

Koji merely nodded in response to that word filled with tension, before walking away and out of the village. Koichi watched as he stopped by a tree, sat down and leaned against it.

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions," Koichi apologized to BanchoLeomon.

"It means nothing if he does not mean it," BanchoLeomon replied firmly. "Anyways you must be tired. I live just down the hill. You can rest there until the morning."

"All of us can?" Koichi questioned.

"Yes," BanchoLeomon sighed. "_All_ of you. The rude one included."

"Since it's just down the hill I'll meet up with you later," Takuya said, walking towards where Koji sat.

"Come," BanchoLeomon said.

He led them down the hill and Koichi saw a small dojo-like house nestled among the shadows. BanchoLeomon opened the door for them when they reached it. Koichi noted that there was a table with food on it. JP and Tommy rushed to it and immediately began eating.

"Koji and Takuya better get here soon or there won't be anything left," Zoe said as she walked towards the food with Koichi trailed after her.

During the meal Koichi had managed to make a plate for Koji and Takuya. He yawned as he saw Tommy, JP and Zoe lay down to go to sleep. Deciding that they would show up soon, Koichi followed suit, shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

So Merry Christmas everyone! (I don't care if you don't celebrate it) So again sorry for the late upload. You'll definatly get 1 or 2 more chapters while I'm on break. So yeah. I hope BanchoLeomon isn't too OOC. I couldn't quite remember how he acted but I thought I remembered him being big on respect and tight-lipped. If not oh well cuz that's how he's gonna be in this story. Hope you enjoyed it!

Over and out!


	11. Unexpected Outcomes

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Outcomes**

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I meant to post this chapter last weekend but I only managed to get it half written. Oops. Well here it is now! I decided to have some fun with my plot in this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:**I live in a plain house with just a few expensive items. And I do not own a car. So do you think I own Digimon? That's right I don't. If I did I would at least have my own car.

* * *

><p>A loud crash came from the forest up ahead. Henry looked up worriedly to see trees fall over. A fight was going on and Henry hoped none of his friends were in trouble.<p>

"I hope everyone's okay," Henry overheard TK say to Kari.

"I agree," Kari responded. "But I think they can handle anything thrown at them."

But Kari's belief was quickly shattered as a digimon flew through the sky and landed a few feet ahead of them, making a crater.

Henry quickly raced over to it and recognized it almost immediately.

"Growlmon are you okay?" Terriermon questioned as he leaped down from his perch – Henry's head.

"Takato needs my help," Growlmon said as he tried to stand up. By now all the rest of their group had gathered around the beaten up Champion level digimon.

"Growlmon," Ai said fearfully. "You shouldn't stand up. You're hurt."

Another blast came from the smoking forest.

"No," Growlmon said forcefully. "I need to help Takato."

"We'll come with you," Keenan offered.

"Are you insane?" Henry snapped as he turned around to face the boy. "Growlmon is one of the strongest Champions from our group! If he's this beaten up I don't want to take people who can get hurt easily into that fight!"

"Henry," Suzie said softly, tugging on her older brother's sleeve. "We aren't as young as we were when we first came here. We want to fight as well and not be a burden."

"But," Henry protested.

"Leomon and I can look after them," Jeri supplied. "That way you and Terriermon can focus of the fight."

Henry looked around him. He was worried about them but he trusted Jeri. "Fine," he finally said. "But be careful."

"Can you take us to the fight?" Kari questioned Growlmon, who nodded in assessment.

"Before we rush into battle don't you think you should Digivolve us?" Gatomon asked.

"That would be a good idea," Keenan responded while pulling out his Digivice. A dark purple color appeared on his unoccupied hand, which he promptly slid over an end of his Digivice and said, "DNA Charge!"

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon," the blue and black bird digimon said as he transformed into an orange and yellow ostrich wearing blue clothes.

"Why only my Champion form?" Peckmon questioned.

"I meant for you to Digivolve all the way to Crowmon but I guess it didn't happen for some reason," Keenan said thoughtfully. "Maybe we can only go to out Champion form now."

"That would be correct," Bokomon said. "At the moment this Digital World has a different digital signature than your old Digital World so your digimon can only safely digivolve to their Champion forms. Hopefully, in time, you will be able to Digivolve your digimon completely. If your signature conforms to this Digital World's signature, that is."

"Okay," Keenan said skeptically.

A chorus of "Digivolve!" filled the air.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to Lopmon!"

"Impmon digivolve to Impmon!"

"Huh?" both Lopmon and Impmon exclaimed. "Why didn't we digivolve?"

"It could be because you rarely use your Champion form so you wanted to jump straight to your Mega or Ultimate forms," Henry speculated. "Whatever the reason be safe."

"Let's go!" Growlmon said restlessly. "Takato could be seriously injured!"

* * *

><p>Dust filled the air. Joe coughed as he struggled to sit up. His body hurt all over, luckily nothing was broken. He gazed about the dust filled clearing. Their opponents, who had introduced themselves as Piedmon and Leopardmon, stood in the middle of the wreckage completely unscathed. As he glanced around, keeping his movement to a minimum so he wouldn't be spotted, he spied the rest of the group and their digimon partners, de-digivolved, sprawled on the ground.<p>

"These guys are weak," Joe heard Leopardmon say to Piedmon. "You sure these guys defeated you in the past?"

"Well not these specific Chosen Children but close enough," Piedmon said. Joe almost swore that his next words sounded wistful. "I thought they would have gained more strength, especially after their fight with Apocalymon."

"Well they didn't," Leopardmon replied sharply. "It was a waste of our time. I don't even know what he was thinking when he sent us here. Let's go."

"Wait!" Joe heard a voice call out. He was still weak, even though he was slowly gaining strength, but he managed to turn around to see his friends and others from the train.

"You returned?" Piedmon asked surprised at the same time Takato shouted "Growlmon!"

"Looks like we might get actually get a good fight," Leopardmon remarked as he shifted into his "Leopard Mode."

"What's that?" Joe heard one of the train riders ask.

"It's a form he used against us," Growlmon replied. "Careful. He's fast."

Before anyone could respond Leopardmon attacked. "**Blockade**."

Everyone was forced to duck as chunks of rock flew at them. Piedmon took this advantage to attack as well. "**Trump Sword**."

Joe watched as the same pattern of attack was used to fight his friends. It was going exactly as it had before. He watched as the four swords appeared and went flying towards Gatomon, Angemon, Impmon and Lopmon, if he remembered their names correctly. Just as the swords came close to striking them Growlmon intercepted the swords' flight. The giant red dinosaur de-digivolved back into Guilmon, who immediately crumpled upon the ground. His sacrifice was not in vain, Joe realized, as he watched a giant green bunny and orange ostrich attack simultaneously.

"**Gargo Pellets**!" the bunny called while the ostrich called "**Kunai Blade**!"

Both attacks hit their enemies, stunning them both. As their tried to regain their balance Angemon and Gatomon attacked. Angemon's **Hand of Fate** hit Leopardmon while Gatomon's **Lightening Paw** hit Piedmon. Both attacks knocked down their opponents.

Joe forced himself to stand as he watched the other group rush to their friends. He managed to find Gomamon and as he approached the beaten up Rookie he was glad to see that his partner was stirring.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked his partner.

"Absolutely peachy," Gomamon responded weakly as he struggled to stand. "Where are they?"

"TK, Kari, Angemon, Gatomon and some others from the train came to our rescue. I think Angemon and Gatomon managed to beat them," Joe said, scooping up his partner into his arms.

A laugh sounded from beyond the clearing. Joe realized that is was in the general direction they had sent the digimon flying. He felt Gomamon squirm out of his embrace and saw him take up a defensive position in front of him. Joe noticed the other digimon do the same with their respective partners.

"Gomamon you're in no shape to digivolve much less fight!" Joe exclaimed to the half-conscious digimon.

Similar protests from Yoshi, Kenta, Kazu, Izzy, Mimi, Takato and Sora could be heard. Their digimon were badly beaten up from when Piedmon and Leopardmon had first shown up. But their partners wouldn't move so their pleas fell on deaf ears.

* * *

><p>Piedmon and Leopardmon reappeared from the brush. The Digidestined could hardly tell that they had been hit, much less fought against twelve different digimon. They seemed to emit a different aura this time as they walked closer.<p>

"We'll fight you again!" Biyomon called fiercely, trying to cover up the weakened state she was in.

This statement caused two digimon to laugh, stunning their opponents. "Relax," Leopardmon said after he had recovered from his laughing fit – he had changed back into his first form. "We aren't going to fight you anymore."

"Why not?" Yoshi asked.

"We were merely testing you," Piedmon responded. "And you've passed. I have to admit we had our doubts."

"You were testing us?" Henry asked confused.

"Yes," Leopardmon stated. "A new enemy has arisen for us and this time we need to work together to defeat them."

"Why should we trust you?" Izzy inquired. "Both of you were enemies during previous encounters. Why should we believe that you've changed?"

"Piximon told you that everything has been given a new life, correct? Well with a new life comes a chance to change our ways," Piedmon answered. "I was previously under the control of Apocalymon and Leopardmon was under the control of King Drasil – or Yggdrasil as he is known throughout time. We had no choice in what we did. So that is why this time we would like to right our wrongs and work together with you Chosen Children. What do you say? Will you become allies with us?"

Jeri turned to see Piximon, Henry, Takato, Sora, Izzy, Yoshi and Keenan talking together. She couldn't hear them but she noticed Henry and Sora looking a little upset at what was being said. At the end of their conversation Keenan stepped forward.

"We would like to meet your leader before we decide to work with you," Keenan stated firmly.

Piedmon and Leopardmon nodded, as if this was an expected answer. They turned and walked towards the only edge of the clearing that lead out to a seemingly never ending expanse of grass and other similar vegetation.

"Please follow us," Piedmon said. "The castle is not that far away. We can reach it by nightfall."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

So what'd you think? Bet you didn't expect that to happen! Well this is going to lead to some interesting situations! And yes I do think that all the enemy digimon couldn't control what they did. So if you want to find out what happens next you'll have to wait two chapters. Why two? Cuz the next one is centered on all the people who weren't in this chapter!

Oh and if any of you guys are Bleach fans feel free to read my new story!

Over and out!


	12. Who to Trust

**Chapter 12: Who to Trust**

**Author's Note:** Hi guys...I'm still alive...know it doesn't seem that way...I swear I have and excuse! It's my personal SOS. as I've recently dubbed it. SOS: School, orchestra, sports. So yeah that's my reason I haven't uploaded in almost a month. So sorry. But this is how it will be like. Random updates with long inactive spaces inbetween them. But just so you know none of my stories are on a hiatus. I will tell you if they are. Right now it's been really busy for me so I haven't had time to write. So enjoy the long awaited chapter 12! Oh and a slight **WARNING **to everyone. I've decided that I will be using hell and damn periodically through my story but that is all. I apologize for offending anyone with my word choice.

**Disclaimer: **This is getting old...I obviously do not own digimon. Why would I be writing this story if I did?

* * *

><p>Koji stared across the lake at the opposite bank. He <em>knew<em> that he'd been rude but he didn't care. He needed some space to clear his head, which had been throbbing all day. He originally thought it was caused by the fall from the train but since it wasn't going away he knew it was something different, especially since it had doubled in intensity when they had entered the village. His head had almost split when with the pressure of all the mistrust, fear and anger he had felt. Koji had long ago come to terms with his ability to feel others emotions – Koichi had said something about feelings always being pure and that light was the purest element of them all so that's why he was stuck with feeling everyone's feeling – but he had never felt emotions that intense. He had begun to feel influenced by those feelings, which was probably why he had snapped.

"Koji!" he heard Takuya call. Koji knew that he was going to get yelled at by his best friend and he didn't need to feel Takuya's feelings, which he could only do if he was concentrating, to know that his best friend was angry. That was the one strange thing Koji had noticed. The more comfortable he became with a person the harder it was for his to feel their feelings. He would have thought it was the other way around.

"Koji!" Takuya yelled. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

Koji flinched. When Takuya started to curse it meant he was furious, causing Koji to pause and wonder what exactly he had done. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why the hell did you snap? I mean I know we didn't know him but that didn't mean you had to act like that!" Takuya snapped at him, standing so there were a few feet in-between them.

Koji finally snapped. All the stress that had built up since when he had woken up on the ground after a huge fall had finally found an outlet. "Don't you dare act like you know how I feel!" Koji snapped, eyes blazing as he closed the distance between them. "You know nothing!"

"I would if you'd talk to me! Like about your dream! Or what you felt when you set foot in that village!"

"Well I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why the hell not? You scared? Scared of finding out what all this means?"

"And what if I am? Nothing's wrong with that!"

"You're not alone!"

"I know that!"

"Then why don't you act like it? Why do you act like you don't have a twin who cares for you? Why do you act like someone who doesn't have any friends?"

Koji just stared for a second before answering, his voice slightly softer than normal. "Because I don't want to see any of you hurt that's why," his voice had started to rise in volume towards the end of his sentence and soon found himself shouting again. "That's why! Got a problem with me wanting to protect my friends?"

"I do when you don't let me help! I care for them as much as you do! If you want to keep them in the dark then fine! But I am just as capable as you are so don't you dare leave me in the dark!"

Koji just stared at the brunette in front of him. It was true. Takuya was capable of helping him. If anything he understood Koji's desire to protect more than Koichi had. Koichi often became annoyed with Koji continually protecting him but Takuya wanted to help him protect not stop him. "Sorry," he finally said.

"I – what?" Takuya asked before falling silent. Koji knew that Takuya had been fully prepared to continue their argument and that his sudden apology had thrown him off balance.

"I didn't think about asking for help. I figured you'd be like Koichi and tell me everyone can take care of themselves," Koji explained, turning away from Takuya. He walked over to a nearby tree and slouched against it.

Takuya chuckled. "I could see that. So anything you want to talk about?"

Koji stood there silent for a moment. He knew that they needed to examine his dream more closely but they needed more information. "I think that we should go see Baronmon and see what's new in the Tunnel of History."

"Sounds like a plan," Takuya said walking away. "I'm starving c'mon!" he paused and looked at the sky. "Let's go before it starts to rain."

"Do you have any idea where the Tunnel of History is? And where are you going?" Koji inquired walking quickly towards Takuya. He hated to get wet.

"No idea where it is. But we can ask BanchoLeomon when we get to his house, which is where we are headed. Hopefully they left some food for us," Takuya said once Koji had caught up to him.

"I bet Koichi thought about it," Koji remarked as they headed towards their destination.

As they walked Koji told Takuya about his strange emotion encounter. His story puzzled Takuya. The two of them were the only two whose ability didn't have an on/off switch. Everyone else's ability only happened when they concentrated so they were constantly plagued with their ability's results, Koji's continual emotion readings and Takuya's constantly changing weather patterns. It was kind of annoying at times but it did come in handy and could be intensified if need be. But neither of them had been in a situation where it has intensified so suddenly without them concentrating real hard.

They reached their destination just as the first few raindrops were beginning to fall. BanchoLeomon was standing outside his house and nodded in greeting once they got under the eaves.

"Food's inside on the table," BanchoLeomon remarked. "I think all your friends are asleep by now."

"Yes!" Takuya said enthusiastically. "Food!"

Koji watched as he quietly entered the house before turning to BanchoLeomon. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that earlier but I wasn't feeling all that well."

"I see," BanchoLeomon merely remarked. Koji hesitated, slightly surprised at the reaction he had gotten. "Your food's going to get cold if you don't hurry up and eat."

Koji muttered a soft "Thanks" before going inside. He sat down next to Takuya and the two of them quickly ate. Afterwards Koji searched for a spot to sleep. He found one not too far away from Koichi and sleep overtook him as soon as he relaxed.

* * *

><p>Ryo swore in frustration. Clouds of dust were blocking his vision. None of his cards were effective and the enemy was <em>laughing<em> at them. Coughing he walked out of the dust cloud and found himself face-to-face with the laughing digimon. Ryo glared at the digimon. Now that he was out of the dust cloud that had been obscuring his vision almost the whole battle – he had had to really on his hearing to help Cyberdramon fight – he saw that he was the only one standing, literally. Matt, Tai, Marcus, Thomas and Rika were crumpled in the kicked-up dirt. Their digivolved partners were in no better shape. They had all been reverted to their Rookie form, except Cyberdramon. As Ryo faced down the enemy he saw Cyberdramon struggling to get back on his feet so he could protect him. Ryo wished that his partner wasn't that stubborn.

"You're still up?" the digimon asked incredulously.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryo snarled.

"A fight," his enemy replied. "You gonna give it to me?"

"I just might," Ryo retorted stepping closer. He knew that he had no chance to win but he still had to try just maybe his bluff would work.

Ryo noticed surprise flit across the digimon's face. "Well now aren't you brave," Ryo's heart fell, knowing that the digimon had seen right through his bluff. "Let's begin then."

Ryo's heart pounded as he stood frozen to the ground. He wanted to run but he couldn't. All he could do was watch this digimon ready his attack. He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"Dynasmon what are you doing?" a female voice called out.

Ryo opened his eyes to see a pink digimon with a golden shield-arm standing in between him and his enemy, Dynasmon. From his position behind her Ryo guessed that she had protected him from Dynasmon's attack.

"Having a little fun," Dynasmon replied. Ryo noticed his friends getting back on their feet wary of another attack. "Don't be such a wet blanket Crusadermon."

"You were supposed to _test_ them not half-_kill_ them," the pink digimon, Crusadermon, stated. "Now how are we supposed to convince them to listen to us?"

Dynasmon shrugged, ginning slightly. "Explaining would be your department. I was just supposed to test them."

"What do you mean test us?" Ryo heard Tai ask and turned to see him walking towards them with Matt and Rika following closely behind while Marcus was helping Thomas up.

"Well our master wanted us to test your strength and see if we thought it would be a good idea to ask you to help us fight our enemies," Crusadermon explained with a sigh.

"You destroyed our world! Almost defeated us permanently just now! Why should we trust you?" Renamon snapped coming to stand by her partner.

"To allow our enemies a chance to appear so we could finally defeat them," Crusadermon responded. "I'm sorry that it had to happen but it was the only way to fight them again and get rid of the restrictions on our master's powers."

"Restrictions?" Tai's Agumon asked.

"Yes," Dynasmon said suddenly. "Those _digimon_ locked away the majority of our master's power. But once we defeat them he won't be so weak."

"These digimon sound like they're a brutal group," Marcus remarked.

"I guess you could say that," Crusadermon mused. "So will you come with us and listen to our master's proposition."

Ryo looked at the others. He thought that they should at least hear out this digimon's offer before they made a decision. After voicing his thoughts the rest of the group seemed to agree with him.

"Lead the way," Matt said simply to the two digimon.

The group walked in silence following the digimon. Night was starting to fall by the time they reached their destination, a fairly large stone castle. As Ryo stood there he heard a voice call out his name. Turning around he saw Takato waving to him as he ran towards the castle. He noticed the rest of the people from the train were close behind him. Chatter filled the air as the two groups filled each other in on what had happened to them. As Ryo stood off to the side, content with just listening to the stories, he noticed three digimon casting confused glances towards Dynasmon and Crusadermon. All three of them were small. One was a Patamon with a pink haramaki, another was a white with an identical haramaki around its waist and the third was a yellow rabbit-looking digimon with red pants. Ryo watched with curiosity at their confused and slightly uneasy actions.

"Well let's go in," Dynasmon said, his low voice carrying over the soft rumble to chatter. "It's best if we don't keep him waiting too long."

Ryo followed the four newly met digimon through the large wooden doors of the castle, down a long unadorned hallway and they finally stopped at an elegant pair of doors. Dynasmon pushed open the doors and ushered them inside. Ryo stared in shock at the sole digimon in the room. He heard similar gasps of shock as the doors closed behind them leaving them in the room with the surprising digimon.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Hope you all enjoyed it! Here's something I figured I'd point out. To me Koji is a very protective person towards everyone he cares about, friends and family. But he's very secrative and doesn't like to rely on anyone. So that's why I wrote their argument that way. Truthfully I loved writing that scene. I may be changing the way I write the next few chapters and decide to write one chapter focusing on one group and the next on the other but I'm not sure yet. I may continue to flip-flop. But next chapter everything will begin to be explained.

So thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! It means so much to me to know that people enjoy this story!

Over and out!


	13. Revealing Confrontations

**Chapter 13: Revealing Confrontations**

**Author's Note:** HI! I've finally updated! Please don't kill me! But as a thanks for your wait I've made it longer (somewhat). And stuffed to the brim with information. Sorry there's mostly talking a polt explaining in this chapter, no fights at all. I've tried to make it as clear as I could but if anyone doesn't uinderstand it still just PM me or write a review!

**Disclaimer:**I'm still having to put this in why? Oh right. So I don't get in trouble. Well obviously if there's the change of that then I don't own Digimon or anything associtated with it...except for ym plot that it!

* * *

><p>The smell of breakfast cooking wafted across the room. JP grumbled, rolled over and promptly fell off the couch. He yelped loudly and heard someone snicker. He looked behind him a send a glare at Tommy who decided that snickering was just not cutting it and burst out laughing.<p>

"S-S-Sorry," Tommy managed to gasp while JP felt his face grow red with embarrassment. "It was funny though."

"You done laughing?" JP inquired in as level of a voice as he could manage.

"I think so," The youngest Frontier Destined managed to say without and traces of laughter. "But anyways it's breakfast time. Zoe cooked it."

"Breakfast time!" JP almost shouted. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

The hungry teenager sprinted past Tommy as if his life depended on it. JP flew around the corner like a professional sprinter. He slowed down as he entered the make-shift dining room that they had made last night. Grabbing a plate and piling it high with the delicious smelling food, he sat down and began to stuff his face.

"The food's not going anywhere you know," Takuya remarked and JP raised his eyebrow in a silent question. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure my food is dead before it even reaches my plate so there's no fear of it running away."

JP swallowed quickly before he responded. "That's true but that doesn't mean it won't be kidnapped by other hungry people."

"Are you saying that I'd sink so low as to steal food off your plate?" Takuya asked with a false air of astonishment at being accused of such a thing.

"No I'm saying that you'd sink so low as to take the last piece of sausage," JP retorted as he watched said morsel disappear into the Fire Warrior's mouth.

Koji decided to cut this argument off early. "So when should we be going?"

"I guess as soon as JP's done eating," Takuya sighed lacing his hands behind his head. "It's supposed to be nice out today so we won't have to worry about anything."

"Unless a freak storm suddenly crops up," JP muttered under his breath.

"Hey it was!" Takuya protested sitting straight up. "I had absolutely no idea it was coming!"

"Ok you two settle down," Koichi said walking into the room. "Since it looks like JP's done eating why don't we head out?"

JP nodded and followed everyone outside once he ate the last piece of sausage on his plate and added his dishes to the pile sitting in the sink. When he reached the outside he noticed Tommy, Koichi and Zoe standing off to the side while Takuya and Koji were nowhere to be soon.

"Where's Takky and the grump?" JP asked once he got within earshot.

"Talking to BanchoLeomon" Zoe answered tipping he head to the side and JP followed it to see the three grouped together.

Koji separated from the trio first and walked right past the group of four. Koichi went after his twin and JP noticed Takuya walking towards them.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Tommy replied enthusiastically before pausing for a second. "Where _are_ we going again?"

Takuya laughed and pulled Tommy's hat off. While ruffling Tommy's hair like an older brother would he responded. "I figured we'd try and go to the Tunnel of History and see what Baronmon has to tell us."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Zoe asked. "You _do_ know where we are going right?"

"Of course!" Takuya said. He turned around suddenly and gave the lion digimon a wave. "Thanks for everything BanchoLeomon! And don't forget if you do wind up seeing them!"

"Good luck Legendary Warriors," BanchoLeomon responded in his baritone voice. "And I won't forget."

The Frontier Destined set off in the said direction of the Tunnel of History.

* * *

><p>A few hours of walking, complaining, and resting the small group finally reached the outskirts of the Tunnel of History. Koji looked around as they walked closer to its entrance. Craters and scorch marks littered the ground.<p>

"How did you find this place?" an angry – yet slightly frightened Koji noted – voice demanded.

Takuya stepped forward causing Koji to tense slightly. They were going to need to talk. Recklessly walking into an unknown situation was _not_ going to help protect the others. "Don't you recognize us Baronmon?"

A small masked digimon appeared from behind one of the piles of earth. "It can't be," the digimon – Koji realized that it was indeed Baronmon – breathed. "The Legendary Warriors back again. I'm sorry for my earlier greeting. Welcome to the Tunnel of History. How may I help you?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us what's happened in the Digiworld so far," Koji replied.

"Very well," Baronmon stated. "It's not a pretty story I can tell you that. And so much has happened so I won't be able to give you every last detail but I will be able to give you a summary."

* * *

><p>Baronmon lead the group of children into the Tunnel. He paused at the edge of the walkway, right before the lift, and turned around to face them.<p>

"Before I begin I have a question for you," Baronmon began. "Would you believe me if I said that there were multiple versions of your human world?"

"What?" everyone but Takuya and Koji gasped in disbelief.

"Yes," Baronmon answered. "For every version of the Digital World there in a corresponding human world. Sometimes the two affect each other but most of the time the knowledge of a Digital World stays unknown in the human world."

"So let me get this straight," Koichi said slowly. "There is a single corresponding human world for every version of the Digital World. So just how many human worlds are out there?"

"Only one," Baronmon replied quickly earning himself several confused looks. "Just like there is only one Digital World there is only one human world. However many different versions exist. The Digital World is unique. It can reprogram itself to make a new world. The human world, however, is unable to do so, seeing that its inhabitants are not made up of digital bits and pieces. To compensate for its inability the human world creates different worlds on different planes. Each plane has a slightly different version of the human world and is linked directly to a different version of the digital world. Does that make sense?"

"So basically there are multiple alternate universes out there that all stem from and connect to an original human world," Koji said earning himself a nod from Baronmon. "And each universe is linked to a different time period in the Digital World."

"That is correct," Baronmon said. "Is anyone still confused?"

"I still don't quite get it but I think I get the basics," Tommy explained.

"Alright," Baronmon said, "This time around is a little different. Instead of just one new plane connecting to this new version four old planes have connected. The only reason I can come up with is that there is an unique aspect from the four old planes' Digital World in this Digital World that have caused them to become connected at the same time."

"So there are four different versions of the human world linked to this Digital World?" Zoe asked in amazement.

"Yes but no one knows exactly why," Baronmon faced away from the group and walked towards the lift. Once all six of them were on the lift Baronmon began speaking again "Now that I've explained what needs to be explained for you not to get confused let us begin our journey. I will only touch on the three other planes that are connected and explain in depth what has happened more recently to call you Digidestined here.

"You were the first group of Digidestined a – "

"The first group?" JP interjected. "You mean there are more?"

"Yes there are," Baronmon replied letting a little bit of steel creep into his voice. "It would be nice if you could save your questions till the end," JP muttered a quick apology, "Now where was I? Ah yes. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted:

"You were the first group of Digidestined and the only group to have received spirits for partners instead of actual living digimon. The next group of Digidestined was partnered with digimon who were chosen for their role as digimon partners. THEY – and when I say THEY I mean the forces that control the Digital World – were unsure what would happen when they gave children the power to control a digimon's digivolutions. You all had been a success but you had become your digimon so you knew how the digimon was affected. As a result of this worry only two of the new Digidestined's digimon were able to obtain their highest form. They operated flawlessly and renewed digimon's hope in humans.

"The next group was a bit more experimental. Their human world actually had knowledge of the Digital World however it was merely a public franchise. Television shows, card games and video games were created about the Digital World. The new group of Digidestined was given the ability to use their cards from the card game in their fights. Later on THEY attempted giving the Digidestined the ability to merge with their digimon, like you do with your spirits. It seemed for the most part a success but there were a few of THEM who thought it made humans and digimon alike a little unstable.

"The most recent group targeted a different age group. Previously THEY had targeted children around the same age you were when you first arrived in the Digital World. But this time THEY gave the knowledge of the Digital World to the government and adults. While in all actuality the new group of humans never considered that they were Digidestined but unknown to them they were. THEY don't allow the knowledge of the Digital World to be revealed without a purpose. Unfortunately there was one main person who had learned of the long kept secret of merging humans and digimon. He attempted to artificially merge the two himself. He was partially successful but in the end it was his experiments that destroyed him. THEY are considering possibly never calling another group of humans to the Digital World again because of how this group turned out.

"This now leads me to this version of the Digital World. Like I said before it is unclear why this version of the Digital World had four different versions of the human world, all of which had previously been connected. I think it has to do with the rebirth of digimon from all the different Digital Worlds. Every digimon has a chance of rebirth but for some reason all the important and influential digimon from each of the Digital World versions were rebirthed in this version. This is probably the only reason I have for this phenomena that is not supported by concrete facts.

"I know the reason you are here. The Fractal Code has reappeared and Lucemon has been released. Unfortunately the chronicles of your adventures and the true nature of Lucemon were lost a few Digital World recreations ago. The only account is here in the Tunnel of History. The doors were forced to close during the most recent Digidestined fight and I have not reopened them since. So none of the other Guardian Digimon know about your existence as Digidestined or Bokomon or Neemon or Patamon. It is quite possible that Lucemon knows of this fact and will use it against you somehow. But there is one other thing you should know before you leave the Tunnel of History. There was a prophecy found etched into a tablet a few recreations ago. I have the original reading stored here."

A loud booming voice filled the tunnel as it began to speak.

"Four different constellations of heroic stars will come  
>To defeat an evil they thought was done.<br>Under this evil's hand worlds will shake  
>And if it cannot be stopped all will break.<br>To win the war the different stars must unite  
>If they cannot settle their differences they will fall during the fight.<br>For the new must come to accept the old  
>If they wish for a different future to unfold."<p>

Koji blinked as silence filled the chamber after the reverberations settled down. He had heard this all before and still didn't know what the booming voice meant.

Baronmon spoke again, "That is all I can tell you Warriors. Good luck on this new adventure."

"Thank you Baronmon," Zoe said. "I think we understand a little more what we are up against."

"Anytime you need to know anything don't hesitate to ask," Baronmon responded.

"Will do," Zoe said as they walked out of the Tunnel of History and into whatever awaited them during their new adventure as the Legendary Warriors.

* * *

><p>Marcus stared in shock at the digimon who had turned around to face them as soon as the doors had shut behind the large group. Most digimon didn't resemble humans that much but the one standing in front of him now seemed as human as the rest of the children standing around him. The one thing that kept him from outright denying that he was looking at a digimon were the multiple white angel-like wings fanning around him.<p>

"Who are you?" Marcus demanded once he could gather a coherent sentence.

"My name is Lucemon," the child-like digimon replied.

"Well what do you want with us?" Marcus demanded, getting tired quickly of this digimon's attitude.

"I wish to gain your help," Lucemon said simply. Just as Marcus was about to yell at the digimon he noticed Lucemon smile slightly. "There has been an old evil that has reappeared in the Digital World. A few h – "

"You should be dead!" a shrill voice sounded, interrupting Lucemon.

Marcus turned to see the three digimon that had shown up with Keenan standing behind him glaring at Lucemom.

"Well at least locked up in the core of the Digital World," The white digimon – Bokomon Marcus remembered – stated.

"It seems that my enemies have already put their spies amongst you," Lucemon murmured hanging his head slightly. "I had hoped that my comrades could have tested you and brought you here before this happened but it seems that that part of my plan failed."

"What do you mean spies?" Bokomon demanded. "We are Guardian Digimon! That means we've looked after a group of Digidestined! And since when have we been the enemies? It was you destroyed our Digital World!"

"About that," everyone turned to look at Kari who had just spoken. "Can you prove it?"

"Prove what?" Marcus thought that the digimon had lost all his bluster when he spoke this time.

"Can you prove that you are Guardian Digimon and that Lucemon is the enemy?" Kari clarified. "I mean I've been talking with Piximon here and he said that he only just met you and that he had never heard of you or your group of Digidestined – the Legendary Warriors was it? I also saw you had a book with you but when someone asked if they could see it you refused. Care to explain?"

"I don't know why you've never heard of us," Bokomon said looking down at the ground. "All I can say is that Lucemon was the villain when my group of Digidestined was in the Digital World. As for the book well I didn't let them look at it either at first."

"Likely story," Kari muttered.

"It's true!" this time it was the haramaki Patamon who spoke up.

"Well then where is your so called group of Digidestined?" Takato challenged them this time. He hadn't been saying anything but it was looking more and more like this Lucemon was telling the truth than these three.

"We don't know," Bokomon said hanging his head. "But you have to believe us!"

"I don't think we can," Marcus said softly earning himself everyone's attention with his statement. "I don't know any of you but I'm not the person who trusts someone who can't give a valid reason for their suspicious looking actions."

"But!" Bokomon started to protest before the doors to the room swung open.

"Ah yes," Lucemon spoke for the fourth time since the group had entered the room. "Dynasmon, Crusadermon please show these three infiltrators the way to their new accommodations. And if they resist you may use force."

Bokomon ushered for the haramaki Patamon and Neemon to go without putting up a struggle. He paused for a second and looked back at Lucemon. "I hope you get what you deserve," he said before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are we going to be asked to do?" Tai questioned the digimon once the doors had shut.<p>

"Help me take down my enemies," Lucemon restated.

"Who are they?" Tai questioned. "I think you are going to have to tell us everything if you want us to help you. For all we know you could in fact be the evil digimon and those three could have been telling the truth."

"I'm guessing that you're just saying that," Lucemon replied smiling slightly.

"Well yeah kinda," Tai responded, shrugging slightly. "I think that you are less likely to be an enemy. I mean I've never met the main antagonist of the Digital World so soon into arriving. But you still need to explain before we decided to help you."

"Very well," Lucemon said, "I will tell you. This may be hard for you to hear but my enemies are in fact humans like yourselves. But thay don't fight like you do. Instead of fighting alongside digimon partners they _become_ digimon. I'm not quite sure how. My guess is that they've manipulated the Fractal Code to allow their human flesh to merge flawlessly with the digital data."

"Fractal Code?" Thomas asked when Lucemon paused for a second.

"The easiest way to explain it is to say that it is the master code for the Digital World," Lucemon explained. "It controls how the world is set up and what you will find. It also controls the level of power digimon have. That's where my conflict with them comes in. They have taken control of and have hidden the Fractal Code. Before doing so they stripped me of the majority of my powers. In my current state I only have a fraction of my true powers."

"Why did they do that?" Jeri asked softly.

"Why?" Lucemon let loose a bitter laugh. "Because I tried to stop them from obtaining the Fractal Code. Funny isn't it? I try to stop them from destroying my world and I get my powers stripped in return. So will you help me?"

"I have one more question," Marcus said suddenly. "What digimon would allow themself to be taken over like that? To be forced to fight by a human in their own form?"

"Because they are merely data," Lucemon said shutting his eyes. "The digimon whose forms they use are digimon who were destroyed in a previous fight. My only guess is that they obtained the digimon's data before it could change into an egg – that's actually when their data is the most vulnerable – and quickly bent the data to suit them as they wish. So I will ask you again. Will you lend me your help?"

The large group of Digidestined broke up into their three smaller groups. It seemed to Marcus that they were all seriously considering helping Lucemon out. Marcus absolutely hated people who took advantage of digimon and ones that did that and turned _into_ digimon defiantly deserved to be punished. They sent Yoshi over to meet with Tai and Ryo. Marcus guessed from the way the three were acting that they all felt the same way.

Yoshi pulled away from the other two and turned towards Lucemon. "We'll help you. What do you need help with?"

"Thank you," Lucemon said inclining his head slightly. "How about you rest tonight and I'll explain my plan in the morning. Dynasmon, Crusadermon," he called raising his voice. The doors opened to reveal the two summoned digimon. "Take our guests upstairs. They'll being staying for a while so make sure they have everything that they need."

Both digimon bowed to Lucemon and beckoned for the Digidestined to follow them. Marcus followed the two digimon and paid attention to his surroundings. It was a huge castle and he quickly got lost. They stopped before a plain looking door at the end of the journey of a thousand turns.

"Here is where you will be staying," Crusadermon explained while opening the door for them. "Everything you will need is here. You can walk freely around the castle but as you just saw it is very large so staying put is advised. Thank you again for lending us your help."

The two digimon left and the group of Digidestined entered the door. Crusadermon wasn't kidding when she had said that there was everything they needed behind the door. Marcus was slowly coming to like these digimon and hoped that he would come to trust them fully later on down the road.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

So yeah I realized that I probably made Kari and Bokomon a little OOC but I think anyone would be in that sort of situation. So yeah...reviews anyone? Please tell me if something isn't clear. This chapter needs to be crystal clear because it basically sets the whole main idea of this story.

And speaking od reviews I would like to thank the three people who reviewed last chapter! I'm not trying to give anyone a guilt trip by doing this but reviews are a writer's bread and butter. It let's us know what people think about our stories and tells us that people like enough to give us their thoughts.

NighttimeFirefly: Thanks! Last chapter was fun to write. And yeah we will be seeing more if Koji's thoughts because he is one of my favorite characters! I'll be using my interpretation of him so if you think something is way off don't hesitate to tell me. I take flames as well as compliments...although I _do_ prefer compliments.

10th Squad 3rd Seat: I think you've reviewed almost every chapter! Thank you so much! And yeah Takuya and Koji always fight about serious things and bicker about the little things. As to what they are planning...well we'll just have to see won't we?

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Hey ummmm thanks for reminding me to update...when you mentioned that I realized that I hadn't updated in over a month...oops... And yeah Lucemon is back. I'm evil aren't I? But all will work out in the end...maybe?

Thanks again for everyone's support!

Over and out!


	14. Taking Responsibility

**Chapter 14: Taking Responsibility**

**Author's Note:** Whoo-hoo! Another chapter without a month long break! I love spring break! Somewhat...I still have to do homework and go to practice...but still! Another chapter for the win! I tried something new this time. The majority of the chapter is a flashback so hopefully it's not too confusing. If I don't get any negative comments on it I may do this more often. And I've decided that I'll reply to any reviews from people who do not have fanfic accounts at the end of the begining of the chapter. Oh yeah and I've decided to change the rating to **T. **I just want to be safe with what I have planned for the next chapter. The rating is changing due to my change in plot idea and decision to put a little more violence in. But it won't be that descriptive. Just thought I'd let you all know!

**Reviews:**

**Allycat – **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad the last chapter was clear! And yeah in my mind Kurata's actions will always hurt the DigiWorld.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own digimon. I you think I do I suggest you go see a shrink. Obviously you have some sort of mental problem that is convincing you that I do own Digimon. I wish you luck with becoming mentally stable.

* * *

><p>Tommy raced through the woods. Heart pounding a mile a minute he grabbed a low branch and hauled himself up a nearby tree. He hid himself in a crook of a branch and tried to quiet his frantic gasps. Voices came from below him. They were searching for someone. Correction, they were searching for him. As he shrunk back against the tree he reflected on how he had become the subject of a manhunt.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Evening of the previous day:<em>

* * *

><p>Tommy yawned and stretched. It had been a long and tiring day. Baronmon had made his head spin with the multiple worlds. He had finally managed to convince Takuya to stop for the day and make a camp. They were all sitting around the campfire that Takuya had made easily with Agunimon's help. A huge yawn came from Tommy causing Zoe to chuckle softly.<p>

"Come here," she said patting her hand on her lap. "You can use me as a pillow if you want."

"Thanks," he murmured softly as to not wake JP who had just fallen asleep. He crawled over and laid his head on her lap and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep.

Tommy opened his eyes to see two figures crouched by the fire. He spied JP and Koichi sprawled on the ground nearby and heard Zoe's gentle breathing so he guessed it was Koji and Takuya who were still up. He was about to get up and talk to them for a little while but changed his mind when Takuya started talking.

"It looks like they were right," Takuya said softly.

"So it seems," Koji answered back nonchalantly. "Multiple versions of our world. Who woulda though?"

"Yeah," Takuya sighed. "Looks like we should start talking our dreams more seriously."

"I guess so," Koji murmured.

"What is with you?" Takuya hissed back quietly. "Agunimon and Lobomon told us everything that Baronmon told us and then some! So obvi0usly we need to listen and _believe _them more."

"Yes they were right," Koji responded. "But they were _dreams_."

"And your point is?" Takuya questioned.

"Do I need to spell everything out for you?" Koji snapped raising his voice slightly. "Lucemon is back meaning he could have an allied digimon that could _influence_ our dreams. So that could mean that we only _think_ that it is Agunimon and Lobomon but in reality it's _Lucemon_!"

"Are you stupid?" Takuya asked in disbelief. "Then what about tonight's dream? The one where _Agunimon_ told _me_ that Lucemon has gotten the other Digidestined. Who would reveal what would be an advantage for them?"

"I don't know!" Koji shot back. "It's just a possibility that we should consider!"

"And that's all it's going to be," Takuya said standing. "A possibility. Now I'll go stand watch. You should get some rest."

Tommy watched as Takuya walked away from the fire. Koji placed his head in his hands and Tommy heard him mutter softly. "You're a fool Takuya. I just hope that you remember that if anything goes wrong that you'll be blamed. I mean you are our leader so I hope you'll take the responsibility when the time comes."

Tommy rolled back over and found it hard to go to sleep with what he had just heard running through his head. But eventually sleep overcame him for the second time that night.

* * *

><p>Tommy woke to the sight of the sun peeping over the hills. He rolled over and stared at the colorful sunrise.<p>

"Good morning," he heard Zoe say softly.

"Morning," Tommy replied sitting up and stretching.

"Glad you're awake," Tommy heard a familiar voice say as a hand pushed his hat father down on his head.

"Morning Takuya," he chirped turning around to face the older brunette.

"Here's some breakfast," Takuya said placing a small bundle of leaves in Tommy's hand.

Tommy curiously opened up the bundle to see a handful of black-blue berries nestled among the leaves. He picked one up and popped it in his mouth. The berry tasted like a mixture of a blueberry and a blackberry. Sweet yet tart at the same time. "Thanks," he responded before quickly devouring the rest.

"So when do we leave?" Zoe asked as she stood up and stretched.

"As soon as Tommy finishes his meal," Koji's soft voice sounded. "By the way which way are we headed?"

The trio turned to see the rest of their group. Tommy noticed that Koji seemed to be giving Takuya an unwavering cold shoulder. Koji often isolated himself from the group but it seemed as if he was being unusually cold towards Takuya as they discussed which way they were going to head out.

"I think we should continue heading east," Tommy heard Takuya say pointing in the direction they had been heading yesterday.

Koji seemed to be giving Takuya a long calculated look. Tommy watched as Takuya met Koji's gaze and seemed to glare at him as if to dare him to say something to the contrary. "Fine," Koji finally responded. "It's your _choice_."

Tommy heard Takuya give a sharp snort of annoyance before he headed off east. Tommy quickly followed him but not before catching a shared look of confusion between Zoe, JP and Koichi.

* * *

><p>After walking for a few hours that were littered with short breaks, the small group reached the outskirts of a forest. Tommy looked around, marveling at the huge trees before he spied movement just above the tree line.<p>

"What's that?" he questioned pulling on Takuya's sleeve and pointing at the moving object.

"Looks like company," Takuya responded tracking its movement before he noticed movement in a few different directions.

"Think it's friendly?" Koji questioned. It seemed to Tommy that they had forgotten about their argument last night in the face of potential danger.

"NO! GET DOWN!" Takuya yelled and Tommy was grabbed by the arm and forced face first into the ground.

An attack sailed over their heads and exploded into the ground. Tommy felt himself being pulled up and being told to run into the forest. He quickly did so, noticing that Koichi, JP and Zoe weren't far behind. Another attack sailed into the forest and clouded Tommy's vision. He heard unfamiliar voices talking about someone going in a certain direction. As the voices grew louder he realized that they were looking for him. Panicking slightly he barreled out of the dust cloud and almost ran into a MetalGreymon. He quickly turned on his heel and sprinted in the other direction. The small Warrior of Ice zigzagged through the foliage, trying desperately to lose his pursuers. But he could still hear them getting closer. If only Kumamon wasn't white and Korikakumon wasn't so big, He would have Spirit Evolved to get away or at least fight. As it was at said given moment they would be useless. Kumamon wasn't strong enough to take on a MetalGreymon and any other digimon in the search party and Korikakumon would just get stuck on all these vines and trapped between the trees if he decided to fight in his Beast Spirit form.

* * *

><p>Tommy was jolted back to present time when the voices sounded right from underneath him. Scrunching back further against the tree he prayed that he wouldn't be spotted.<p>

"We've lost sight of him Tai," a male voice said.

"I can try to pick up his sent Matt," a lower voice responded.

"I don't think that will help us," the first voice – Matt, Tommy guessed – said unhappily.

"Why not?" questioned a third more brash voice.

"Think about it Tai," the person named Matt said in an exasperated voice. "We had no scent to start with at the beginning and any true scent would have been clouded by the dust our attacks caused. WereGarurumon's nose is good but not that good."

"I suppose your right," the third voice – Tai? – conceded.

"So what are we going to do now?" a fourth voice asked.

"The only thing we can do," the second voice – WereGarurumon possibly? – stated. "Keep looking. Maybe we'll find one of them. I'll take the ground and since MetalGreymon is bigger he can look in the trees and sky."

"Yeah like one'll fall out of the sky," the forth voice – MetalGreymon Tommy decided – scoffed.

"Well let's go then," The searcher named Tai offered. Tommy sighed softly in relief at that statement.

"Freeze," WereGarurumon snarled. "I heard something."

Tommy froze on his perch for a second then curiosity go the better of him and he leaned down farther to try and see what was going on. He was violently thrown from his perch when something slammed into the trunk of the tree. The ground seemed to rise up to meet him and got the breath knocked out of him. When the world stopped swarming before his eyes he found himself looking up at two teenage boys. One had blond hair and the other brown. Behind them stood a WereGarurumon and a MetalGreymon. Tommy felt his heart falter for a second. There was no way he would be able to escape them now.

"He looks kinda young," the brunette – Tommy thought the voice matched that of the one he thought was Tai – remarked.

"Yeah well Lucemon did say they were human kids like us," the blond – Matt, Tommy decided – responded.

"So let's grab him and head back to the castle," Tai decided reaching out for Tommy.

Tommy's hand shot into his pocket and wrapped his hand around his D-Tector. He didn't want to go with them and he was going to fight them every step of the way. Before Tai could touch him or Tommy could Spirit Evolve and cry of "**Pyro Darts**" came from above them and a shower of fire forced Tai back. A familiar humanoid digimon landed in-between Tommy and his would-be-kidnappers.

"Agunimon!" Tommy called in relief.

"You ok Tommy?" Agunimon – or rather Takuya in his Human Spirit form – asked.

"A little scared but not hurt," Tommy replied.

"Good," Agunimon responded turning his back towards Tommy. "Get him out of here."

Before Tai or Matt could react another humanoid digimon sped towards the smaller teen and scooped him up. The digimon proceeded to a branch well out of reach of MetalGreymon or WereGarurumon.

"You gonna be ok?" the new digimon – Lobomon, Tommy realized with relief – questioned.

Agunimon didn't reply but immediately launched an attack. "**Pyro Tornado**" he called as he headed towards MetalGreymon. Tommy watched as he struck the bigger digimon hard, causing it to stagger back a little. Without a warning WereGarurumon appeared behind Agunimon and struck him with a **Garuru Kick**. Agunimon staggered to the side, thrown off balance. MetalGreymon took the opportunity to strike Agunimon from above with a **Giga Blaster**. Horrified Tommy watched as Agunimon fell to the ground. The smaller digimon managed to get one knee under him quickly.

"Get out of here," Agunimon gasped as he struggled to stand.

"No," Lobomon replied going to set Tommy down before he jumped in and helped his friend.

"Get out of here now!" Agunimon barked as he gained his footing. "If you get wrapped in this who's gonna protect the others?" Agunimon lashed out with a **Pyro Punch** towards WereGarurumon who stopped it with a **Wolf Claw**. Before Agunimon could recover he was hit with a **Mega Claw** from MetalGreymon. He went down quickly and was hit by another **Garuru Kick**. His Spirit Evolution canceled and his Fractal Code wrapped around him. Soon he was standing in his human form facing two Ultimate digimon.

"Go now," Takuya commanded swaying slightly before collapsing. The sight of Takuya lying unconscious before two formidable foes was the last thing before Tommy saw before he was forcibly hauled away by Koji's Human Spirit Evolution.

When they reached the others Koji set Tommy down and canceled his Spirit Evolution.

"Why didn't you help him?" Tommy yelled punch Koji. He was never one for violence but not being able to do anything for someone he saw as a big brother frustrated him and Koji not doing anything anger him.

"Because your safety was what was important to him," Koji replied softly not being able to meet Tommy's grief stricken gaze.

"But you could've helped him after saving me," Tommy cried before not being able to hold back his tears anymore be broke down. He felt arms wrap around him, lifted him and cradled him like one would hold a baby.

"We should go," he heard Zoe, no Kazemon, say softly. "Takuya would want us to be as far away from here as possible as quickly as we can."

Tommy felt himself move quickly but he was too tired to care where they were going. He let himself cry without any self-consciousness. Upset that he was the reason that Takuya was now most likely in the hands of Lucemon. As if sensing his thoughts he heard Kazemon tell him that it wasn't his fault Takuya was captured and that Takuya had chosen to save him the way he did. Slightly reassured he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Matt gazed at the brave teenager that he and Tai had captured and were taking to Lucemon. They had been told earlier that the group had been spotted. He, Tai, Rika, Ryo, Izzy, Keenan, Yoshi, Sora, Henry and Thomas had been given the task to surround them and take as many as they could prisoner. Unfortunately they had only been able to capture the older brunette. He had had WereGarurumon De-Digivolve into Garurumon so carrying the bound brunette would be easier. They were the last of the group to get to the clearing.<p>

"You caught him?" Yoshi exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Tai responded and Matt caught a confused look that mirrored the one on his own face. "I don't see why you're so surprised. It only took a few hits to knock him out. He wasn't that strong."

"By the time he got to you," Izzy replied. "Prodigious. He's even stronger than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Matt questioned.

"Would you believe me if I said that the person you captured managed to defeat all of us before heading towards you?" Ryo asked.

"Are you serious?" Tai almost shrieked with disbelief.

"Very," Ryo responded. "Now let's get back to the castle before he wakes up and starts causing more trouble."

Matt couldn't help but look at his enemy in respect and slight admiration. This was a fellow human who would fight till he couldn't stand anymore. He started to feel a slight regret at his actions. Someone who fought to save a comrade at the risk of being capture didn't seem like an evil person to him. Matt frowned slightly but decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Voicing thoughts like these could get him in trouble with his comrades, both new and old.

* * *

><p>Takuya woke with a groan. Darkness filled the air around him, which was probably a good thing seeing that is body ached and he had a headache that pounded relentlessly against his skull. He tried to move into a more comfortable position but soon realized that he couldn't. Iron shackles wrapped around his wrists and ankles effectively stopping any major movements. He frowned slightly trying to remember what had happened. He had blacked out during the middle of a fight but he had no idea where he was.<p>

"Welcome to my castle Takuya Kanbara, Legendary Warrior of Fire," a soft voice said. It was the voice that haunted his nightmares and made him fear for the Digital World. Takuya shivered as a slightly terrified feeling gripped his heart.

* * *

><p>Yes I know that I left it at a cliff hanger with poor Takuya in a seemingly bad situation. I will tell you right now that I do not hate Takuya. In fact he and Koji are my two favorites. I just like torturing my favorite characters. It's fun to see them suffer…umm that didn't come out right…errrr….. Moving on. I had fun writing this in Tommy's POV. He's such an innocent person. And if there is any confusion why be broke down bawling it's because he was attacked and hunted by fellow humans and saw his "big brother" collapse in front of two people who were just trying to capture him. And no he does not know that Takuya just fought off everyone who was attacking him. Well I think that is it. Reviews are much appreciated!<p>

Over and out!


	15. Important Decisions

**Chapter 15: Important Decisions**

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Another update courtesy of my Spring Break! Unfortunatly this may be the last update for a while. I have a huge Cold War project that I need to do so I may write instead of doing this but no promises. This chapter was interesting to write. I think this one allows you to see how I think the characters have grown up. A little warning. The end is why I changed the rating so hopefully no one will yell at me for what I've done. If you do...oh well. It's my story I can do what I want.

**Allycat - **Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to know I'm not the only one who hurts their favorite characters. And hopefully the section that's written from Frontier characters is to your taste.

**Disclaimer:**I don't know how many time I'm going to wind up saying this but I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! End of story.

* * *

><p>Rika leaned against the wall as she watched Renamon pace back and forth. The fox digimon had been restless ever since they had come back from their mission to capture their human enemies. The ten of them who had been assigned the mission were the only ones who knew about their new prisoner. In fact Rika didn't like the mission in the first place. Being woken up in the middle of the night by Leopardmon telling her that "Lord Lucemon demands her presence" was not the best way for her to start off liking the mission. It had all gone downhill when she finally <em>saw<em> her enemies. She had been expecting people who were maybe a little older than her and actually looked like they were dangerous but when she saw them – especially the blond girl and younger boy – she didn't want to fight them. In fact she felt like she could trust them more than Lucemon but she quickly chased that thought out of her head. I didn't bode well if she voiced her doubts to others and the digimon heard.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Rika was pulled out of her thoughts by Renamon's question.

"I don't know," she answered softly.

"If Pumpkin has doubts then maybe we did do the _wrong_ thing," a sarcastic voice commented from behind her.

Rika flashed Ryo a fierce glare but said nothing about the nickname. They had gotten into a huge argument a couple years ago about Ryo's nicknames for her. Towards the end Rika just stopped caring. It seemed to her that he wasn't going to stop anytime so she told him that if he ever caused trouble for her because of his nicknames that she was going to send him to a hospital beaten up and barely conscious.

"So what do you think we should do?" Henry asked softly. He and the rest of the Digidestined from the mission had all followed Ryo into Rika's room.

"Nothing," Tai was the one who answered. Rika flashed him a surprised look as did everyone else in the room. "We need to figure out the truth."

"And how do you expect us to figure that out?" Matt scoffed. "Just waltz into Lucemon's throne room and demand the truth. I don't think that's going to happen."

"Momentai," Terriermon said hopping down in-between the arguing friends.

"He's right," Sora said coming over and laying one hand on one of their shoulders. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything."

"So how should we get the truth?" Yoshi asked looking around the room.

"We could talk to him," Izzy suggested.

"I'm not sure how that'll work out," Thomas stated with a frown. "The digimon snatched him out of our grasp as soon as we got to the castle. I'm pretty sure that they won't just let us walk up to him and start up a conversation."

"I suppose that's true," Izzy murmured dejectedly.

"Well then we just won't let them know," Keenan said smiling.

"Keenan what are you thinking now?" Falcomon questioned hesitantly.

"I'll sneak down there and talk to him," Keenan explained pulling shocked protests from everyone in the room. "What? I'm used to sneaking around so I won't be caught easily and if I am I'll just say that I wanted to see how he was doing."

"Just be careful," Yoshi said softly.

"I'll wait a few days before I go," Keenan reassured her. "That way they – "

Keenan stopped speaking as a low scream tore through the castle. He heard frantic running outside the door and eased open the door as to see what was going on but froze when a well-known voice spoke.

"I told him to keep the brat quiet," they heard Lucemon hiss in anger. "I don't need the other brats knowing what's going on."

"Yes sir," another digimon was heard saying. "I'll tell Master Dynasmon to keep him quiet."

"You do that," Lucemon snarled back. "And tell him if the brat's voice is heard again I will deal with _him_ like he is with the brat."

The sound of the messenger digimon scurrying away was heard and Lucemon stormed off. The Digidestined looked at each other in shock. This was defiantly not turning out how they expected. They had expected a clear cut "good vs. evil" battle. But now they were faced with a tangled web of lies and deceit. They knew there had to be truth somewhere but they just had to find it first.

* * *

><p>Koichi studied his twin carefully. It had been three days since Takuya was kidnapped. Tommy had been shouting and blaming Koji for everything that happened. Zoe always managed to calm the furious teen down before things got out of hand. But Koichi could tell that every word filled with blame that Tommy pushed onto his twin was hurting him. Koji was hurting as much as Tommy, maybe even more than the youngest. Koichi had noticed that Koji and Takuya were becoming tighter friends. Their angry whisper sessions filled with worried looks were never lost on the Warrior of Darkness. Koichi knew that his twin liked to protect the people he cared for and not being able to protect his best friend from being captured was probably as harsh a blow as not being able to save his twin from the same fate. Right now they were seated around a campfire that had been started with some difficulty – which Tommy had not missed and remarked that Takuya would've started it much faster. On the outside Koji looked the same but whenever Koichi caught his gaze he saw the rage and sorrow that had taken up residence in his eyes since Takuya's capture. Koichi watched in interest as Koji pulled out Takuya's D-Tector and fiddled with it in the firelight. Koji had explained that Takuya had asked Koji to hold onto it after he had Spirit Evolved into Agunimon. Catching a soft sigh Koichi watched as his brother stood up and handed Takuya's D-Tector to Tommy before pulling his own out.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" Koichi questioned softly his voice laced with concern and a tiny bit of anger.

"I'm going to rescue Takuya," Koji stated before moving towards the darkness that stood at the edge of the fire circle. Koichi sighed and watched as his twin abruptly stopped. "Let me through!" Koji shouted when he figured out why he couldn't leave.

Koichi said nothing but kept his barrier intact. He had found out that his array of talents that came as a result of being the Legendary Warrior of Darkness were manipulating the actual element – although that took tons of concentrating and energy – and reading the darkness in people hearts. Right now he was using his limited control over darkness to keep his twin from leaving. He watched silently as his twin marched over to him and glared at him.

"Let me through," he stated again, this time softer and with more noticeable anger.

"No," Koichi stated calmly.

"Why not?" Koji yelled.

Koichi was lifted onto his toes as Koji grabbed his shirt. He knew all the pain his twin was keeping hidden had finally boiled over. Calmly he reached over and did something he never thought he would have to do. He hit his brother and proceeded to hopefully knock some sense into him. "Because you're not the only one who's missing Takuya! He's our friend too! We deserve to help save him as much as you do! I know that you think it's your fault but it isn't! Takuya knew what could happen if he sent you away with Tommy! And he did because he didn't want to see anyone else get hurt because of him! And besides what are your chances of rescuing him without any information about where he is? Huh? What are your chances of succeeding? Well let me tell you that they are low. So low that you would probably find yourself being captured as well, Koji Minamoto! And then where would that leave us? Alone out in the Digital World _without_ our leaders with a huge group of Digidestined out hunting us! Takuya wanted you to protect what he can't! Not throw yourself in the same predicament as him! Understand?"

Koichi stood their looking his brother in the eye. His shirt was still in Koji's grasp so he couldn't move out of the way if Koji decided to lash out. Slowly he felt his shirt being released and saw Koji take a few steps back. Conflicting emotions swam in his eyes. This time Koichi didn't stop his brother as he walked towards the edge of the fire circle.

Koji paused for a second before he left. "I'm sorry," Koichi barely heard those words. "You're right. But I still don't want to give up on him."

"Of course we won't give up on him," this time it was Tommy who spoke up, his voice full of determination. "But we need to know more about what's going on before we go get him. So you'll help us get information right?"

Koichi smiled slightly. He knew this was Tommy's way of asking forgiveness for the way he acted. Koichi's grin grew even bigger when Koji walked over and ruffled Tommy's hair before sitting down next to a tree and closing his eyes. Koichi decided to lie down and try to get some sleep himself. Tomorrow they would start gathering information about what Lucemon was planning and hopefully rescue their friend soon.

* * *

><p>Takuya groaned as he became conscious once more. Pain laced his body as he sifted his position slightly and was reminded why he blacked out. The rusty door creaked open and he attempted to focus on the figure entering the room. It was Lucemon, the reason for his pain. He snarled weakly at his captor only getting a malicious chuckle in return.<p>

"I've given you time to think my offer over," Lucemon purred slightly. Takuya felt his fingers grab his chin and forced him to meet his gaze. He wanted nothing more than to bite those pale fingers. "Just tell me where I can find the Fractal Code and you're free to go."

Takuya felt a metallic taste in his mouth. Gathering up what little strength he had in his body he spat at Lucemon and was rewarded with an image of his spit and blood dripping down Lucemon's face. "Never," he snarled back.

Takuya's head was snapped to the side as Lucemon slapped him. Slowly he turned his head back to its original position and sent a fierce glare towards Lucemon. With a disgusted look on his deceivingly young and innocent face, Lucemon wiped his face clean and snapped his fingers. Takuya felt some of his bravado fade when Dynasmon and Crusadermon walked through the door.

"It seems as though he needs another lesson," Lucemon said as he walked towards the door. "Oh and make sure he's quiet this time."

Takuya heard the click of the lock as the door settled into place. Rough hands forced his head back and wrenched his mouth open. A filthy rag was shoved into his mouth and tightly tied, making a crude gag. Takuya stared back at them defiantly. For a second he felt nothing and then there was pain, sharp pain that would start off high and then dull. The pain seemed endless and the gag effectively muffled the screams that wracked his body despite his pride. Then Takuya felt the darkness close upon him and the last thing he saw were two grinning faces and a crimson stream on the dusty floor.

* * *

><p>So all the groups are going on information hunts! YAY! Possibly. Hopefully Koichi wasn't too OOC for some people. I think that after knowing your lost twin for a few years gives you the ability to blow up at them for stupid things. As for Takuya...please don't hate me! This story has actually turned out to be a mix of two storied that were similar but not the same so this is where Takuya's scene comes from. In the original plot Koji was with him so at least I've saved him from this torture. Don't worry though. He'll be rescued...eventually. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!<p>

Over and out.


	16. Paths to the Truth, part 1

**Chapter 16: Paths to the Truth part 1**

**Author's Note:**Hi all! So yeah I'm updating! Yay! I really should be doing chemistry tho... Oh well. Just a heads up it is not exam time here to I'm not sure when I'll be updating next. And I actually had this all written up quite a while ago...it just took me this long to actually type it...sorry! So here is the next installment of Digimon Generations!

**Allycat - **I'm glad you enjoy me responding to your reviews here. I feel that everyone should get responded to so this is the only way I can do it with people who don't have a FFN account. So here is the introduction of Gotsumon in this chapter. I'll explain which on he is at the end of the chapter.

**Kiddiluna - **Thanks for your review! Umm I'm not sure when I would've updated if you hadn't reviewed. So thanks for that exra boost, otherwise it may have been close to June before I updated next.

**Disclaimer:**So do you see Takuya or any other character getting chained up and beaten in the shows? Thought not. So obviously I do not own Digimon in any shape or form.

* * *

><p>Keenan crept quietly through the castle's dark hallways. He had decided last night that they couldn't wait any longer for the truth. He had decided to sneak out of the room that he shared with Ryo without telling anyone. Thankfully Falcomon and Cyberdramon weren't in his room otherwise he wouldn't have been able to sneak out so easily. However things being easy had gone out the window as soon as he had left his room. He had almost been spotted a few times but he wasn't stopping. He was so close to the cells, closer than Lucemon had ever allowed them. But with being closer to his goal meant tighter security. He found himself skirting the shadows and using the shadows as cover whenever a patrolling digimon passed by. Right now he was pressed in-between a column and the wall to keep from being spotted. He had been there a while getting used to the patterns of the frequently patrolling digimon. The door leading down to the cells was just across the hallway and Keenan wasn't about to mess up now. Not when he was so close.<p>

As soon as the current patrolling digimon disappeared around the corner Keenan shot out of his hiding spot like a rabbit. He only had a few seconds before the next patrolling digimon appeared. He laid his hand on the door handle, pressed the latch and pulled the door open. As soon as a big enough crack had appeared he heard the heavy footsteps of the patrolling digimon. He quickly slipped behind the door and shut it as fast he could without letting it bang shut. He stayed there pressed against the door listening to see if the patrolling digimon had either caught sight of him or had heard the door close. He let out an unconsciously held breath as the sound of the footsteps remained steady and eventually faded away. Feeling relieved Keenan pulled away from the door and headed down the dimly lit corridor. He ran into a rock structure and was knocked off his feet, too busy studying the walls.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" complained an annoyed voice.

Keenan turned his gaze to the speaker and froze as he recognized what – or rather who – he had just ran into. He tried to keep himself from shaking as dread built up in him. He was positive that they had just lost all their chances at finding out the truth from the "prisoner." He was staring back at a Gotsumon who seemed to fill up the entire corridor. Keenan grabbed a loose stone, ready to fight back if the situation arose.

"What are you doing here?" the Gotsumon asked suspiciously.

"My friends and I are playing Hide-N-Seek and this is where I chose to hide," Keenan managed to lie quickly without his voice shaking. He hadn't planned on being spotted and being questioned before being dragged off to Lucemon for punishment so he hadn't planned a convincing lie as to why he was out of bed and near the cells. Hopefully this was convincing enough.

"Tell me the truth," the Gotsumon commanded.

Or maybe not. This Gotsumon seemed smarter than Keenan had given him credit for. He decided that since he was already caught that lying would only make the punishment worse so telling the truth would be a better option. "I wanted to speak with the kid we captured a few days ago," Keenan admitted.

"Why?"

The simple one word question threw Keenan off balance. He hadn't expected to be continually questioned for his actions. What he had been expecting was to be hauled off and punished for going against Lucemon's orders. And he had decided to never reveal why he wanted to talk to the imprisoned brunette. "Why do you want to know?" Keenan snapped back. Something about this Gotsumon seemed off compared to all the other digimon under Lucemon's "leadership" and Keenan wanted to know what that difference was.

"Because maybe I'll be able to help you," the Gotsumon answered.

Keenan had not been expecting those words. He had thought everyone that was working here was loyal to Lucemon because the angel-like digimon hadn't struck him as someone who would have disloyal followers. "I want to know if what Lucemon has told us is true or not," he explained.

Keenan stared back at the yellow eyes of the digimon before him. As the digimon didn't change his expression worry started to eat away at his. Perhaps he had misjudged this Gotsumon and been tricked into spilling his secret to a loyal Lucemon follower. Suddenly the Gotsumon turned his back to Keenan and motioned for Keenan to follow him. Confused he reluctantly followed the rock-like digimon through a labyrinth of holding cells, empty cells and pitch black corridors. As they weaved through the confusing corridors, a scent caught Keenan's attention. It was one the Keenan knew, the scent of freshly spilled blood. A nervous feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as the scent of blood continually grew stronger. Gotsumon finally stopped in front of a cell. The smell of blood stronger than it had been, causing Keenan to force his stomach to settle down. He peered into the cell and immediately recognized the brunette they had captured a few days ago with a few major differences. One the brave teenager was chained by the wall by his wrists and ankles. The second difference was that he was now shirtless, which lead to the third and most eye-catching differenced. His bared upper torso was riddled with bruises and cuts.

"Takuya," the Gotsumon called softly.

The chained boy stirred sending the metallic clanking sound echoing through the stone corridors. Keenan watched as the brunette raised his head and met Keenan's gaze. The chained brunette's eyes cut Keenan to the core. They were filled with anger, distrust, sadness, pain and, to Keenan's surprise, confusion. Keenan could only stare back in silence and the brunette studied him carefully.

* * *

><p>Takuya stared back at Gotsumon and his companion – one of the people who had attacked him and captured him – in confusion and anger. He had been surprised when Gotsumon had reappeared after just visiting him again. Usually the digimon would visit quickly and infrequently as to not gain attention to his conversations with a prisoner. But when the blue-haired Digidestined had stepped into Takuya's line of sight, his surprise had quickly morphed into anger and confusion.<p>

"Welcome to my wonderful home," Takuya was pleased to see that he hadn't lost his sarcasm, despite the situation he was in and was even more pleased to see the unknown teenager flinch at his scathing tone. "I'd let you in but I'm afraid I don't have a key for some odd reason," he paused to see if either of his unsuspected visitors had a comment but when neither of them made a motion to spoke he continued. "So if you don't mind making yourself comfortable outside my lovely home that would be very convenient. And once you feel like it you can tell me what I've done to receive this visit and please don't feel pressured into speaking before you're ready. As you can see I'm not going anywhere soon."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them and Takuya hid a smile – or rather a smirk – at his visitors' expressions. Gotsumon was looking at the unknown teen with sympathy for Takuya had just put Gotsumon in the same situation a little while ago. The blue-haired teen was looking extremely uncomfortable. Finally it seemed that the blue-haired teen had gathered up enough courage to speak.

"My name's Keenan," Takuya was surprised to hear that the teen was speaking without his voice shaking very much. He had started to earn Takuya's respect. "I was wondering if you would tell me about Lucemon."

"Why on earth would you want _me _to tell _you_ about _Lucemon_?" Takuya chuckled scathingly, noting the visible flinch that Keenan had. "Obviously I'll tell you lies. I mean I am chained up here in _Lucemon's _dungeon. So why don't you just trust what's he told you and leave me to my wonderful life."

"But I don't trust him," Keenan replied in a soft voice. "I don't think you should've been captured."

"Well that didn't stop you from doing it," Takuya snapped.

"Don't you think you're being unfair to Keenan?" Gotsumon remarked softly.

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked locking his gaze on the digimon.

"He just crept past all the patrolling digimon at _night_ to talk to _you_. So don't you think you could cut him some slack?" Gotsumon said calmly.

"Why should I listen to someone who kidnapped me and almost did the same to my friends?" Takuya snarled fiercely.

"Because he risked his _freedom_ to do this! If he's caught then he'll be given the same treatment as you possibly worse! So how about you just give him a chance!" Gotsumon hissed back.

Takuya started back in shock at the digimon. Gotsumon hadn't raised his voice or even used much emotion in his voice before. But before he could say anything a sound caught his attention. "_Hide_!" he hissed and saw Keenan and Gotsumon disappear into the shadows.

"Aren't you being vocal?" a silky deep voice remarked. Takuya looked up to see Dynasmon standing outside his door. He stayed silent as the large digimon unlocked his door and walked towards him. "Well gonna say anything?" Takuya felt his chin grasped and was forced to meet Dynasmon's cold eyes.

"Bite me," Takuya growled, causing Dynasmon's eyes to darken and felt a sharp blow to his ribs. His breath caught in his chest and could've sworn that a rib had snapped – actually he was quite positive that's what happened. The blows didn't stop there though and the pain climaxed with a close range **Dragon's Roar**. Thankfully he wasn't hit after that.

"You should be careful when you speak," Dynasmon growled out and stormed out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Takuya let the tension in his body disappear and let his body hang from the chains. He started slightly when Keenan and Gotsumon reappeared from the shadows. He had almost forgotten that they hadn't left before Dynasmon's unpredicted visit. He looked up and saw Keenan's eyes shining with mix emotions, probably spurred on by his beatings. Takuya closed his eyes for a second and decided that maybe he _should _give Keenan a chance.

"Listen," Takuya rasped out and wound up coughing. He winced as his chest spiked with pain at his cough. "I can't tell you everything you want to know, but I can tell you who can," Takuya wound up coughing even harder. He could barely form coherent thoughts the pain was to crippling but he felt that Keenan had to know. "Going to find my friends would be suicide so I'll give you another person. In that pile of clothes there's a pendant. It'll lead you to a digimon called Baronmon. The," Takuya paused to cough again and saw Keenan pick up the pendant. When he started to speak again he noted that his voice had gotten even softer. "Red dot is where Baronmon is located and the blue arrow is where you are and is pointed in the direction you are facing. Just follow the arrow to the red dot. And when you get there," this time Takuya's coughing fit left him close to the edge of unconsciousness. "When you get there tell him," Takuya rasped softly, barely audible to himself. But he had to let Keenan know this if not all shots of him getting information from Baronmon would be a fantasy. "Tell him that "the stars are beginning to trust but they need to know the truth first." Now go!"

Takuya watched as Keenan quickly left, Gotsumon leading the way. He finally gave up on the fight to stay conscious and let himself drift away from the pain, but not before silently wishing the teen luck and that when he finally runs into Koji and Koichi that his friends would listen to their powers and not their emotions and past. Keenan had a hard path before him if he truly wanted to stop Lucemon.

* * *

><p>So hopefully this satisfied everyone's chapter requirements. I'll touch on Koji's and the others' search for info in the next chapter. Hence the "part 1" in the chapter title.<p>

So Allycat had asked me last chapter which Gotsumon I was planning on using. I don't know if any of you remember but there's a Gotsumon in Fontier. He first shows up when Koji gets his beast spirit. That's the one I'm using. I goes along with the whole Digital World timeline. In this story the Frontier gang's Digital World id the oldest so it only makes sense that that's the Gotsmon I use. Other reasons for this will be revealed later. Hope that clears it up!

Over and out!


	17. Paths to the Truth, Part 2

**Chapter 17: Paths to the Truth part 2**

**AN:**Hey all! I'm alive! Sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. My summer was jammed packed with stuff to do and then the wonderful section of Harry Potter on FFN possesed me so I told myslef that I would tear myself away from the wonderfulness and do my readers a favor by updating. So yeah...I'm back with a new chapter! I'm going to try and update again before school starts but I'm not sure if that'll happen so I'm not promising anything. This year will probably contain even fewer updated cause I'm now a senior in high school and have to worry about applying to college and surviving my final year. So that's going to be my reason if I don't update until Christmas time or so. Alright enough rambling on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:**Right before you get to reading I need to say that I do not own Digimon. Sorry for all you people who thought I did. Although I think I had a dream one time of owning it but I'm sorry to say that was only a dream and not reality.

* * *

><p>Tommy stumbled over another mound of rocks. They had been walking for ages it seemed. Koji had decided that they needed more information so they had slowly walked back to where Takuya had been taken in hopes that they would be able to get some information from the other digimon that lived in the forest.<p>

"Are we almost there yet?" he heard JP gasp out in question.

"Should be," Koichi murmured. "It seems like the darkness is getting heavier."

Right then Kazemon swooped down to join them. After canceling her Spirit Evolution Zoe walked up to them with a huge smile on her face. "It's right there guys! We've made it! And I don't think there's anyone patrolling the forest either so we should be safe, unless the digimon are working for Lucemon."

"That's good," Koji said softly. "Just a little longer Takuya and then you'll be free."

The small group soon reached the forest and slipped into the shadows. Tommy looked around and spotted signs of the struggle that had happened a few days ago; a scored tree there, a broken branch here, burnt patches all over the place. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked up to see Koji give him a reassuring smile before leading the group farther in. Tommy closed his eyes for a second and forced himself to relax. Takuya was going to be ok as soon as they could figure out how to rescue him.

They had reached a small clearing in the forest, untouched by the past skirmish. Tommy guessed that they were now farther in than they had been the other day. Hopefully this time they would encounter some digimon. They were now split up and examining the area for signs of digital life, so far nothing. Tommy sighed in disappointment as they all gave negative reports. How were they supposed to help Takuya if they couldn't even learn anything about Lucemon's plans? Just when Tommy was about to voice his concerns a rustling caught their attention.

"Who's there?" Koji demanded. Tommy watched as Koji slipped his hand into his pocket and followed suit. As they had found out it paid to be prepared to fight.

Another rustle came behind them and before Tommy could turn around they were surrounded by a group of Sagittarimon, all with their bows aimed at the surrounded teens.

"What are you doing here," a voice said from above and the Legendary Warriors backed up as a Flamedramon dropped down in front of them from the trees.

"We were searching for information," Koji replied, Tommy noticed that his hand was still buried in his jacket.

"Well you can leave and tell him that we aren't going to join with him," the Flamedramon sneered.

"Tell who?" Koichi inquired coming to stand by his twin.

"Lucemon of course!" Flamedramon roared, flames whipping around him in anger. Tommy took a couple of steps back in nervousness.

"What do you mean?" Koji asked incredulously. "We aren't working with him!"

"Lies!" the Flamedramon snarled. "Don't lie! We watched you! We watched as you ordered your partners to attack us and destroy us! We watched helplessly as you destroyed our homes and food! Don't you dare say that you don't work for him while we stood off to the side watching as our helpless children were changed into nothing more than floating data! Get them."

The last two words were directed at the Sagittarimon surrounding them. They stared in horror as the bows all drawn and aimed at them.

"Wait!" Tommy cried, stepping out in front of his friends. "We really aren't working for Lucemon! Why would we when our friend was captured by him and the children he's managed to brainwash! Please believe us. We just want to learn more about what's been happening. We just want to do our job as Legendary Warriors but we can't do that if we have no idea what we're up against. So please give us a chance."

Tommy held his breath as he watched the Flamedramon study him closely. "You're Legendary Warriors?" he finally questioned. "Show us."

Tommy let out his breath in relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his D-Tector. The young teen closed his eyes and concentrated on creating a band of his Fractal Code around him left hand before slashing it with his D-Tector and crying out "Spirit Evolution." Within the next second Kumamon was standing in front of the bigger Flamedramon.

"Is this proof enough?" Kumamon asked tilting his head slightly.

The Flamedramon studied him again. "Yes it is sufficient. Follow me. I hope that you will learn what you need to when we reach our destination."

* * *

><p>Keenan had managed to make if back to his room without being seen. To his surprise the group that knew where he had gone was either sitting or standing in his room.<p>

"Keenan!" he heard Falcomon exclaim and was tackled before he could even shut the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" he looked up to see Yoshi standing over him with concern on her face.

"I'm fine but Takuya's probably not," Keenan muttered.

"What?" Sora questioned. "Who's Takuya?"

"He's the guy that we captured and gave to Lucemon," Keenan spat out. "And now he's chained up in the dungeons and is probably being tortured as we speak. We should've never agreed to help Lucemon. He's a monster!"

"Keenan slow down," Thomas said soothingly. "Start from the beginning."

Keenan took a deep breath and explained mostly everything that Takuya had shared with him during their short conversation. The group in front of them were silent as Keenan finished his story.

"This is ridiculous!" Rika exclaimed. "How could we have been so blind? It's so obvious now."

"Keenan what did he tell you at the end again?" Izzy inquired softly.

"That we should go visit Baronmon at the Tunnel of History," Keenan reiterated.

"So how are we supposed to get this Baronmon to trust us and tell us what we want to know?" Izzy questioned.

"Well Takuya did tell me something strange that I was supposed to tell him when we got there to earn his trust," Keenan interjected.

"What was it?" Henry asked.

Keenan tapped his chin thoughtfully, trying to remember what had been said word for word. "I believe it was: the stars are beginning to trust but they need to know the truth first."

"So who are the stars?" Ryo wondered. "Us perhaps?"

"If that's the case why not just say the children or the Digidestined. Why the stars?" Matt added.

"It could be a reference to a prophecy," Gabumon suggested.

"What do you mean Gabumon?" Matt questioned his partner.

"Well I don't think you know this but my Digimon family – that is a group of digimon that are closely related through evolutions and out basic data – are known for being keepers of prophecies. And I don't know but it sounded like it related to a prophecy of some sort, but it doesn't ring and bells so I don't think it's one I've heard before," Gabumon explained.

"Really? Well it's possible I supposed," Izzy said. "I think we should try and go to find this Baronmon and the Tunnel of History."

"What all of us?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Thomas said. "Izzy's right. We should all go. Would everyone be ready to leave tomorrow morning?"

The group nodded in affirmation and returned to their rooms for the night. Keenan went to sit on his bed and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Do you think everything will be alright?" he asked his digimon partner.

"What do you mean?" Falcomon responded.

"Well I mean about half the Digidestined here are going to technically betray Lucemon but what about the people whose left here. Will he think that they're going to betray him as well and hurt them?"

"I don't know," Falcomon replied honestly. "I suppose that's the worst that could happen. My guess is that we're going to wind up losing our friendships. Most likely Lucemon will figure out a way to turn the other Digimon against us. It seems like this will be the first Digidestined war that Digital World has ever seen. All I can say is that we're doing the right thing Keenan. So don't ever doubt that."

"Thanks Falcomon," Keenan said smiling slightly. "We should go to sleep if we're planning on leaving early tomorrow morning."

The next morning the group met up outside the castle and started towards the Tunnel of History, following the pendant that Keenan had received from Takuya the day before.

* * *

><p>The group of Legendary Warriors had been following Flamedramon for a while now. Zoe had been wondering if maybe they had been lied to and were being taken to Lucemon instead. But soon they stumbled upon a clearing filled with small digimon homes and digimon playing in the tall grass. When they stepping into the clearing movement seemed to cease as the other digimon stared at them. Some in fear, Zoe realized sadly.<p>

"What is the meaning of this Flamedramon?" an elderly voice demanded and Zoe gasped as a huge Cherrymon was slowly walking towards them. She remembered the story that JP had told them about the fight he had with a Cherrymon after he had received one of his Spirits.

"Forgive me Cherrymon," Flamedramon replied, lowering his head slightly in respect. "But these children are part of the fabled Legendary Warriors."

Murmurs echoed through the clearing as the digimon whispered back and forth discussing the newly revealed information.

"Do you have proof?" the Cherrymon inquired.

"I had the honor of watching the Warrior of Ice digivolve before my own eyes," Flamedramon explained.

"Very well," Cherrymon said, finally turning his attention towards Zoe and her friends. "And what is the reason that caused you to visit here?"

"We were wondering if you would be so kind as to explain to us what has happened here with Lucemon," Koichi said stepping forward. "We've been out of the loop for a while and to come back here and find that Lucemon is free again and has managed to gain the trust of the younger Digidestined is a sad fact. So would you mind giving us a bit of your time to clarify the recent events that have happened?"

"It would be my honor to help you take down this ancient evil once and for all," Cherrymon replied. "His reign had gone on far too long. It is time it came to an end. If you would please follow me I will explain what has happened these last few years."

The group of teenagers followed Cherrymon into a smaller clearing off to the side. They quickly found a comfortable spot to sit and awaited the events that would come to light with Cherrymon's help.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap!<p>

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed. But there's not really anything else to say sometimes you know? Well I have to go update my other stories so I'm gonna leave the ending note short. Feel free to review and ask me and questions!

over and out


	18. Important News!

Hi everyone!

First off, I'm so very sorry about not updating DG for quite some time. I actually lost my muse for the story during the hectic senior year of high school. Therefore to reclaim my muse I have decided to revise/rewrite the beginning of DG. There will probably be some changes to the plot but hopefully it will all be for the better in the long run. Since I will most likely be recreating the universe of DG I will be deleting this story after the first few chapters have been posted. I will post in this version one more time when the first chapter of the new version has been posted for those of you who only have this story on your alerts.

Secondly, I would like to announce that I will be changing my Pen Name on FFN. I know this is a selfish request and will most likely cause problems for some people, but I honestly cannot view myself as random. adventures. To hopefully minimize problems I will not change my Pen Name until I have posted the first few chapters of DG and most people have made the switch. Thank you for understanding my selfish request and any problems it may cause.

And finally, I am looking for someone to beta DG for me. So if you are interested or know someone who would be a good beta please message me. At the moment I am looking for a beta who knows these characters very well and will be able to point out if they are too OOC (since it's been a while since I've seen the shows) and can keep a plot on track.

Thank you all for putting up with my unscheduled hiatus and gently reminding me that I have an audience waiting for the next chapter!

Until next time,

Jade Foxfire (formerly random. adventures)


	19. New DG Posted!

Hi everyone!

The first chapter of a rewritten DG has been posted! It's now a completely different plot...oops. Oh well. Hopefully all my faithful readers will migrate over to the new story and let me know what you think! I'll be deleting this version and changing my penname after the second chapter has been posted.

I hope to see you all in the new universe of DG!

Jade Foxfire (formerly random. adventures)


End file.
